God of Dawn, Day, Dusk And Night
by LoneWolfAtHearth
Summary: When Annabeth cheats on Percy, he becomes depressed, only to become a god. Yet, he is accused for treason and banished to Tartarus. Saved by Chaos, Percy comes back to CHB 5000 years later, to save it against a mysterious threat. Who is this mysterious threat and why are they aligned with the Templars?
1. Why?

Gaea was defeated. And it cost us too much. Half the campers layed dead at our feet, while the rest of tried to keep ourselves looked at us in pity "I shall send to Camp Half-Blood, we will later decide your rewards." the King of Gods said. We discovered ourselves at CHB and for months we tried to resume our schedule, but we were too affected by the war. I went to Lady Athena to receive her blessing to marry her daughter. I had to complete the 12 Labors of Hercules, which led to another quest that lasted 6 months. Once I finished those cursed labors, I went back to Athena and she gave me her blessing.

"Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, I give you my blessing to marry my daughter, but if you even hurt a single hair on her body, I will hunt you and cut you like Zeus did to Kronos." she stated with a calm demeanor.

I then went to Hephaestus with an idea of how I want the ring to be. "Lord Hephaestus, I request that if you can make a ring for my girlfriend." He looked at me strangely "A Son of Poseidon marrying a Wisdom Spawn." he mused "I shall have it done in a hour."

 _Time Skip 1 hour_

"Perseus, I have the ring done. I will pray that she says yes. Also as a personal gift, I give you this sword. An exact copy of Anaklusmos." he smiles at me. I study the blade. "The sword is worthy of Zoe Nightshade and no need for formalities M'lord. Call me Percy." I give my thanks and turn around to leave, but pause. "Also, can Gods pray?" **(A/N: Any recognize this phrase from The Titan's Curse)**

 _Time Skip (Percy goes to CHB)_

I walk to the camp's borders and I saw Peleus lying by Thalia's tree. I pet him and I hear the conch horn, signaling dinner. Something felt odd, so I pulled my hood up and walked to the pavillion. I sat down on my father's table and made a sacrifice. "Who are you?" a voice asked. I whip around to see a 5'7 boy with black hair and glacier blue eyes look at me arrogantly. "Why don't you introduce yourself first?" I suggested. He only scoffed. "I am Lance Hunter, Son of Poseidon, the camp's leader, slayer of the Hydra and the greatest hero of all time."

I raised an eyebrow. "Well, my name is Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Defeater of the Minotaur twice, Defeater of Medusa, Defeater of Echidna, Defeater of Ares, Retriever of Zeus Master Bolt, Retriever of the Golden Fleece, Defeater of the Manticore, Bearer of the Titan's Curse, Holder of Anaklusmos, Survivor of the Labyrinth, Survivor of the Battle of the Labyrinth, Owner of Mrs. O'Leary, Survivor of the Princess Andromeda explosion, Bearer of the Curse of Achilles, Bane of Hyperion and Kronos, The-Only-Demigod-Who-Rejected-Godhood-and-Immortality, the _true_ leader of CHB, the Hero of Olympus, Releaser of Thanatos, former Praetor of the 12th Fumilantha, Returner of the Legion's eagle, Survivor of Tartarus, Awaker of Gaea and the Seven." I stood up. I was 6'2 and I could tell I could sweep him in a duel. I held out my hand. But he just sneered at me and sat down.

Time Skip

As the camp's leader, I taught swordsmanship class. Today when I was teaching, Lance was snapping at my throat and always challenging me. I got fed up and was about to kill him, but he challenged me in a duel. Some of the older campers laughed at him, saying that he was dead.

Chiron stated the rules "No maiming, killing and no powers." he grumbled as if he was getting bored of the siblings bickering. I waited for him to attack. I studied is posture. His sword was dragged on ground stating the sword was unbalanced and heavy for Lance. and he failed so hard. I capped my sword and put it in my pocket. I sidestepped and tripped him, causing the crowd to laugh at him. He charged again. I yawned and pulled out Riptide and Unnamed Sword. I became a flurry of movements and in 10 seconds, my sword was at his neck. "Do you yield?" I asked. He nodded. I got up and started to walk to my cabin.

Next day

I saw a couple sitting usually where Annabeth and I would sit. I was about to leave, when I heard _her_ voice moaning:

"Oh, Lance you are much better than Percy!"

"I know right. We've been dating for 4 months. When will you dump him?."

"Tonight, when he comes for our date."

I was only back for 1 month. I was shocked. The girl _I_ love, the girl is was going to propose to, the girl I jumped in a living hell for, was in middle of sex with my brother. Annabeth left me for that son of a bitch. He took my fame and turned the campers against me. Now, I'm never jealous, I didn't care. All I cared about was my girlfriend This. This was the last straw. I poured out my emotions. The sky and sea turned black and monstrous forming category 5 hurricane. "What the hell is wrong with the weather?" Lance, eyeing the storm that seemed to be getting closer and stealthy Perseus Jackson steps on a twig. How it's still dry, I don't know. Anyway their heads snapped right up and Annabeth's eyes went wide.

"Per-cy, Pe-rcy," she stuttered, her bare breast bouncing up from jumping up "This isn't what it look like it is." I growled at her "the one and only. Also, WHAT THE FUCK Annabeth!? You definitely aren't having sex with Lance and clearly say 'Oh, Lance you are much better than Percy!'" I mimicked. "I have been going around doing the 12 labors of Heracles so I could receive your mother's blessing, so I could propose to YOU, you ungrateful bitch. I jumped in Tartarus for YOU! and this is how YOU repay me! When I bathed in the River Styx, YOU were my mortal point! Now YOU try to FUCKIN' defend yourself. Pathetic." I yelled out each word. To rub salt in the wound, I took out a sea green box that had a a owl carving on the top and threw at her feet. She picked it up and opened it. She gasped. It was a beautiful ring. It was kind of like a lava lamp shaped as a ring, with Styx ice the glass and the 'lava' the celestial bronze. I was done. I turned around and walked back to camp, with no expression on my face. I went inside my cabin and cried my broken heart out.

The next few weeks, I barely came out of my cabin. The only one that cared was Piper. She brought me food and tried to coax me out of the cabin.

I only came out once when the seven were called to Olympus. "We have decided to make you gods." Zeus bellowed. I didn't care. It may bring me out of my misery. Jason became minor god lightning and flying. Piper, minor goddess of love and beauty. Frank, minor god of war and his curses was taken away. Hazel, minor goddess of riches minus the curse. Leo, minor god of fire and tinkering. Annabeth, goddess of architecture, dark magic and borders. "Perseus Jackson" bellowed Zeus "You will be the god of- he was cut of by the fates themselves. They spoke in a ABC(repeat) pattern "Perseus." "Jackson" "God" "of" "Dawn" "Day" "Dusk" "Night" "Time" "Tides" "Heroes" "Eclipse" "Daylight" "and" "Swordsmanship". Gold light washed me. When the light faded, I had the looks and muscles of a god. Well, I was a god. The Olympians were shocked. I became a major god and had 10 titles decreed by the Fates themselves. Zeus looked at me "Perseus Jackson, it seems that you have the power to be an Olympian. Do you accept?" I pondered about it a bit more "Uncle, I….

….accept." I finally said. "Good. You must find a god that is willing to step down or a goddess willing to join the council." I already had a goddess in mind. "I believe Hestia would like her throne back." Zeus snapped his fingers and two thrones rose next to Dionysus. My throne was of swirling colors of dusk and dawn with swords for hand rests. I walked and sat my throne. Immense energy immediately filled within me. I felt refreshed and power filled. Now, I understood why the thrones were so important. "So, Perseus, where shall I build your palace?" Asked Hephaestus. I thought about it and decided "I believe a new mountain has just been found near CHB a couple seconds ago." I said smirking. All the goddesses were staring at my features, even Artemis.

"You know about symbols?" Zeus asked "Well, you need to have 2 creatures to represent you." I concentrated and created them.

It was a creature that resembled a quadruped wolf. It has a underbelly that extends up around its muzzle and eyes in a mask-like marking. It has pointed ears, big eyes, and a triangular nose. A mane of fur covers its back and shoulders, sweeping forward over its head to form a crescent moon shape. It has twintails. On either side of its body, just below the shoulders, two small rocks resembling claws poke out of the mane. A single, bigger stone projects out of the front of the mane over its head to form a sun. "It colors depended on time it will be. Day. Gold and black. Night, Blue and purple. Dusk, red and silver. Dawn, orange and white. I will name it Lycanroc." I announced _._

The other one was a bipedal, gray-black, fox-like animal, with fur that is predominantly black. It possesses a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw. It has a long snout and ears. When its mouth is open, it has two pairs of pointed teeth, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. It has red fur on its thighs that resembles shorts. It stands on its toes rather than on its entire foot. It has crimson and black accents. It has a pointed snout and ears with red insides. It also has some red rimming its eyes and mouth. It has a large, red, voluminous mane with black tips, which somewhat resembles a ponytail, as a teal bangle down its length separates a mass of the mane from the lower portion. It has a black ruff on its upper body, pointed at the shoulders from which its arms extend. Its upper arms are thin, whereas its lower arms, while still slim, are bulkier. The arms have spiky extensions of fur at the elbows, and it has red claws on its hands and feet. "I name this Zoroark" **(AN: This is actually a fusion of Zoroark and Lucario)**

"You can also now look at a god's true form. Speaking of that, true forms are what defines you, what makes your godly essence real. They aren't human-like, but like a creature. Your inner creature."

I focused and summoned my power to myself and everyone gasped. They gave me a MASSIVE mirror and what I see is a colossal dragon. My body is made entirely of light that is produced from my brain prism. I have a long, spiked tail and a head resembling a shining star with three long horns on the sides and top. On each side of my head are two wing-like protrusions with another set of two smaller ones on the underside of my head. Both eyes contain a multitude of colors, though the left eye is primarily red while the right is primarily blue. My legs and feet have now become the top part of the upper set of wings connected to my shoulders while my feet have become the upper part of the lower set of wings connected to my hips. My tail is a piece of chest armor while the star shaped symbol is on back of its head. My head has now become a piece of armor attached to my face. In this form, all of the pieces of my base form have now become a shining golden color. **(Ultra Necrozma)**

"I sense this form will too much power, as much as a Titan in fact. I'll shall put some minor changes" Zeus said all business like.

I melted into a form that has a body appears to be constructed out of black crystalline material; my disproportionately large arms have three claws jutting out of them, as well as a single large whitish crystal protruding backwards from each arm. My small legs bend backwards like a bird's and have three toes each. A single wing grows out of each of my shoulders, which resembles a hook. The large protrusion attached to my head is my tail, which is white in the back with a dark gray symbol resembling a star in the center. The sides of my head and the top of its tail are covered in spikes. My face is actually a prism-like object known as the brain prism (How do I know that?) which possesses a collection of multicolored shapes that resemble eyes.

I felt terrible. I felt like I had no purpose and empty. I am the god of light, yet no light shined from my body. It was as if I was a disfigured piece of crystal and rock. All the light was sucked out of my divine body.

But I knew I couldn't change Zeus's mind if he already made it up.

So I stayed silent.

The rest of the Seven had no sacred animals but they made their divine form.

Jason's was resembling a fully-grown lion. While his face, hind legs, torso, and the back of his front legs are blue, much of his body is covered with shaggy, black fur. The fur is longer around the shoulders and the base of the tail, and forms a mane on his head. He has yellow eyes with red sclera, a blunt muzzle, and rounded ears with yellow insides. There are three yellow, half rings on the back of each foreleg. His long, thin tail is tipped with a yellow four-pointed star. (Luxray

 _Her's_ was a petite, bipedal fox. While the majority of its fur is shades of purple, it has black legs, back arms, purple and white face and neck, and a dark blue tail tip. The fur on its cheeks is longer, and a small mane of white fur covers its shoulders and chest. Long, wavy tufts of bright pink fur grow out of its large ears, and its eyes and small nose are a deep black. Above its legs, the fur sweeps out to either side. When its mouth is open, two pointed teeth can be seen on its upper jaw. ( **Braixen and Misdreavus fusion)**

Piper's was a quadruped, mammalian lioness covered primarily in pale cream-colored fur with pinkish feet, ears, and tail. There are two bows on her body, one on her left ear and around her neck, from which two feelers adorn it. The bows are pale cream with pinkish centers, while the feelers are pale cream with pinkish and blue tips. She has short, slender legs and small paws with three visible toes on each foot. Her eyes are blue with white pupils and no visible sclera. When her mouth is open, two pointed teeth can be seen on her upper jaw. Her furry pinkish tail is slightly curved in a crescent shape. (Sylveon

Leo was a bipedal, flying chicken-like being. The majority of his body is red with accents of beige, yellow, and gray. Behind its head, there are beige, hair-like feathers that continue downward and surround its chest and abdomen. It has a small red face with a V-shaped crest on its head. His blue eyes are semicircular with yellow sclera, and its mouth is similar to hooked beak. Black markings on its upper legs and chest. Its hair-like feathers take on a wing-like shape and point upward, and the portion around its chest is rough around its shoulders. The crest on its head is a flat horn that curves backward. Its wingtips and tail feathers are tipped with blue, and its white coloring . Its eyes turn red, and its pupils turn white. It elaborate crest on its head, with a streamer-like red plume extending from a mane of yellow feathers. A red feather projects from the front of its crest and a there is a single red highlight on the left side. (Fusion of Mega Blaziken and Mega Pidgeot)

After that I just fell asleep (I'll be revealing the rest later)


	2. This is why we can't have nice things

**I updated the first chapter. Thanks for the reviews and help. Shout out to RedAce16. Pointed out bunch of mistakes. I fixed it. By the way during the breakup, Jason was at CJ, Leo was missing, Frank and Hazel were at CJ. Also if you were wondering, Percy waited one month because he was making** **preparations** **and all that.**

Time skip

"Perseus, you stand in front of the council for trial." Zeus stopped me from going to my throne

I was confused "For what?" I asked confusedly

They all glared at me "We know you are planning on raising the Titans and Gaia to topple Olympus and that you convened with Gaia on several moments during the 2nd Giant War but ultimately your plan failed." Zeus said "Our source has _seen you kill_ numerous Demigods during the battle."

"Knowing is different than knowing, Uncle." I said, narrowing my eyes

He took out his thunderbolt "A vote won't be necessary. I banish you to Tartarus."

"I realize why too much personal loyalty is a fatal flaw. When someone personal speaks of their betrayal, it's acid to your ears. Their movement is like a poisoned blade stabbing you and twisting the blade. How they do it in such ease and no hesitation, rips you in half and makes you question you ever did." I spoke bitterly

"I curse Olympus. Next time, when you face a threat that _will_ destroy your thrones, I curse that your blade and power will fail when you need it most. You children will lie dead of your lies, deceit, blind trust and false conviction. And when you call upon me to save you again, I will not"

They looked at in a look that was the essence of fear but, he still threw his bolt at me and I incinerated into pieces.


	3. Look What You Me Do

Time skip 1000 years

A man woke from his sleep. His eyes, filled with coldness. His hair messy and black.

He spent his 200 years wisely. The other 800 years he was tortured by Hyperion and the other Titans. For some reason, he never saw Kronos. He bested every monster there ever was.

He even snuck into Elysium.

He meet 3 men, Ezio, Arno and Altair. They each trained in every way. Arno helped the man be reborn (not literally), Ezio taught him purpose and Altair taught strategy and knowledge. They proceeded to give him a hidden blade

The man next met a man named Jason Todd. Jason taught him to forgive and to let go. Jason gave a suit to the man that he onced used in his Arkham Knight life.

He went back to live eternally in the pit.

But one being changed that. Her name was Chaos, creator of everything.

Chaos offered him redemption. A purpose. A position in his army and The Assassin Brotherhood.

He was the personal Assassin of Chaos. Where he went, death followed.

There was no kill he did not make.

His name was Percy Jackson. Now it's Wolf, Alpha of Assassin Brotherhood.


	4. A Place In This World

The evil leader of Anackama was running. Running from him that was the only mans thought.

He might have stopped and rest, but he was pretty sure he was about to be acquainted with death

He heard a sound and turned around and drew his dual laser pistols.

"Who's there?" The man said.

Then he heard the voice of the person that has been chasing him for days.

"My my, Zedrak, you have put up quite the chase. But today you will die." Said the other.

"No you will." Zedrak screamed desperately.

And he lunged at the voice and blasted his guns, but nothing was there.

"H-h-how, w-what?" Zedrak said confused.

"You are very foolish," the voice spoke. "When I target someone, I always succeed."

"Who are you?" Zedrak asked, totally terrified.

"Your death." The voice spoke ominously.

Suddenly, out of the shadows, the figure lunged.

"AHHHHH!" Screamed the leader of Anackma.

" The name's, Wolf." said the man, plunging in a blade from his gauntlet.

It has been 5000 years since I was banished. Now I was the leader of the Brotherhood. I wear

 **(WARNING: LONG DESCRIPTION AHEAD)** an advanced suit designed with flexible plates overlaying a MR-fluid (magnetorheological fluid) armor layer, and incorporating the latest in cutting-edge technology.

The tri-weave bodysuit consists of an outer and inner layer made from a titanium-dipped tri-weave fiber mesh. Sandwiched in between is the MR-fluid based liquid armor system. The proprietary MR-fluid hardens in response to impacts, specifically designed to provide superior shock absorption, as well as enabling greater force delivery behind counterattacks. The liquid body armor layer is also more flexible than the ceramic or fiber-based alternatives used in previous suits, allowing for greater maneuverability and faster elimination of multiple targets in quick succession. The suit's subsystems are symbiotically integrated with my motorcycle and Jet and provide a quick launch capability via the vehicles electromagnetic ejection system (analogous to launch from a railgun). Designed to withstand up to 6gs of acceleration, the suit increases navigational capability by tolerating high acceleration maneuvers without risk of injury (vis-a-vis flying, grapnel boosting, and high-speed ejection from a vehicle).

In addition, the suite incorporates the aforementioned holographic projector, as well as the ability to remotely control the vehicles via haptic controls that are mounted on the gauntlets. The gauntlets themselves possess retractable phantom blades and sensors that worked in conjunction with Eagle Vision to analyze foreign samples and upload data to remote sites.

 **(LONG CONFUSING DESCRIPTION ENDS HERE)**

My weapons includes Riptide, now called The Sword of Eden. Once it had been a petite, 3ft sword, now it was a triangular, 4 ½ft sword with a gold hilt and handle. The actual blade's sides is Imperial Gold and the center is Silver Helix. I have two Bal-13.5's strapped on the side of my shins (Desert Eagle), two throwing knives strapped on my biceps. While I was in Tartarus, I found the knife Luke gave Annabeth. It has two names. 1. Broken Oath 2. Cursed Blade. I had a dual dagger that could separate into two daggers, both made from Silver Helix. On my gauntlet, there is a watch that can turn into a shield with a cobra design.

"Falcon, mission success. I require exfil. Preceding to the rendezvous point. Send Crescent (jet name). Over." I said, pressing the communicator by my ear.

"Wolf, I copy. Head to rendezvous point. Crescent arriving in t-minus 10 minutes. Over." responded Falcon

I shot my grappling hook onto a nearby tower. I tugged on it a bit and in a moment I was being pulled at 70mph to the tower.

Once I reached there, I didn't land, instead I glided in the direction of the exfil. Now you might be wondering, Wolf, why the Hades did you not just fly in the first place?

Well first of all, that would draw a LOT of attention. I tried that once and the citizens thought I was a demon sent by the devil. Secondly, my wings, they are specifically a hybrid of a Peregrine Falcon and Gyrfalcon's wings, which makes it big and really fast. Falcon's live in mountains or really high up places and they don't flap to get in the air. They jump off and dive bomb, then they open their wings to gain altitude and glide.

I spotted Crescent and got in.

As I got in, a voice spoke. "So successful mission again Alpha."

"When have I ever had an unsuccessful mission, Beta." I replied.

"Never." she spoke back.

"That's right, and you remember that." I said with pride.

Beta's animal name is Fox. She is clever and witty. Like a fox.

She is also my girlfriend. We knew each other in CHB. And we both were dumped by our girl/boyfriend. She had dark brown hair that was tied in a braid, and had thin strands braided down on the sides. Her eyes were purple (not born with it) and she was dressed in a cotton full sleeve shirt, a Titanium dipped in MR fluid vest, which had flaps that covered her thighs, Kevlar pants Kevlar Gauntlets and hiking boots and a pointed triangular hat that covered her face to the point where you could only her mouth. She wore a Black Fox pelt draped over shoulders. (Aveline de Grandpre's New York outfit.)

We rode in silence, until we got to Primus, the home of the warriors.

"Were here." said Fox.

I got out of the spaceship and walked to Chaos throne room. I found Chaos sitting on her throne, deep in thought. She was a woman, about '8'6', with a deep tanned brown, and wore a dress. Her eyes were stars themselves.

"The mission was a success m'lady." I said while bowing.

"That's very good Alpha, but 5 days to kill a dictator of a planet. I starting think you're losing your touch" said Chaos.

"I never have, and never will." I replied with a grin.

She grinned back, but then the smile faded.

"What is wrong Chaos?" I said with concern.

"Your next mission, you will not like. You are to go to Earth, to help Olympus against some of the Titans, who are being led by my brother Order. We have recently discovered the Templars Patron is and always was Order. They are also participating in the war." she said.

Fury was beginning to fill my system. "Your, sending me to Earth? To help, the Gods, and campers?" My voice was steely calm. Chaos guards were beginning to inch slowly, but visibly towards the door. They knew it would not end well when I was angry.

"Do not fret Alpha. I am also sending the Brotherhood" Chaos finished.

I continued to glare, not answering her.

"You will leave tomorrow at 0600 hours. You do not have to tell them who you are, if you don't want to." said Chaos.

I sighed unhappily, and walked to back to my room. I needed to get ready.

(At CHB)

Annabeth POV

Today marked 5000 years after Percy left CHB and it also marked 4999 years since Piper faded. Apparently, when Percy saw Lance and I having sex, the level of negative emotion, took a toll on Aphrodite and Piper, both being love goddess. It also didn't help she discovered that Jason cheated on her with Reyna. Few days, we found her a heavily armored figure leaning over her bloody body, a knife in his hand. Somehow, he opened a portal and disappeared. Her body was brutally mauled and there was a long, deep slash from the head to the abdomen. She faded soon after that. To make things worse, Reyna and Lance had to go on a quest to kill the Elder Hydra. The quest itself wasn't bad, but what happened afterwards was. Lance was made into a God. The God of Trickery, Deceit and Arrogance. Reyna became the Goddess of War, Battle, and Skirmishes.

A few days later after Lance became god, I caught Lance making out with some Aphrodite slut. It broke my heart that I was now alone, the campers stopped making their Godly sacrifices to me. I loved Percy and Lance both, but in the end I left Percy and Lance left me. Right now, I was headed to Olympus for the meeting we have every 5 years to see if anyone heard about the location of Percy.


	5. Wait? What!

Thalia POV

I sighed. 'What does my immortal life hold for me now?' I wondered, as I sat in my chair in the throne. Demigod, God's, dryads and nymphs filled the throne room, talking in hushed tones, waiting for the Olympian's to make their dramatic flash and appear. And a second later, 14 godly flashes, well, flashed into room.

"Let this meeting begin!" Zeus thundered.

"As you know 2500 years, we discovered our source's Information was false. We went to free Perseus, but did not find him in Tartarus. We looked for him on the land, yet we had no prevail." Zeus continued.

My father opened his mouth as if to say something, but was interrupted by a vortex the color of the universe. Rage filled Father's eyes. "Who dares interrupt this meeting." my father bellowed, with malice and hatred in his eyes.

"I never knew someone would not want to know if their enemy was attacking." a soothing, but stern voice came from in the vortex.

A 10 ft woman stepped out, followed by 2 men. She was beautiful and that was an understatement. She had the most straight, black hair you ever seen. Her perfect tanned brown skin that was flawless and her eyes looked by the stars themselves. Her beauty put Aphrodite to shame. "My name is Chaos, create of all and the mother of the protogenoi."

Everybody, except Lance bowed to her. He narrowed his eyes.

"I wanted you to know that you will be attacked by the Titans, who are being led by brother Order."

A gasp broke out.

We all looked at Apollo who was now hunched over, his eyes green and a mist surrounded him.

 _The Hero that the Gods wrought reappears  
Ere new moon rises o'er the Half-Blood Mount.  
The old mystery disappears._

 _Of the dragon and catamount.  
Wisdom's daughter walks alone,  
On the crossroads of fate  
To relieve the hatred of Wolf's; sown  
But beware Order's bait_

 _The Moon's Hidden Ones have grown_

 _The Creed will guide the way  
Before the death  
Of the Assassins of the heth_

 _When all hope is lost; remember the message emitted._

 _Nothing is true. Everything is permitted._

He coughed and went back to normal.

Apollo began to shake his head

"No, no, no. This is not good. Really not good. Shakespearean Sonnet, ABAB rhyme pattern, iambic pentameter and with a ending couplet, all in one! This is not good."

"Some of the prophecy is clear." said Chaos

 _The Hero that the Gods wrought reappears_

 _Ere new moon rises o'er the Half-Blood Mount._

"You shall find Perseus on Half-Blood Mount on the new moon, which is in 5 days."

 _The Moon's Hidden Ones have grown_

 _The Creed will guide the way_

"You can Artemis about this one." Chaos said with a knowing look. Athena and her children were squirming on their seats from not knowing.

"Also, Kronos and Atlas pledge themselves to Olympus." Chaos added, and the two men took off their headwear.

Kronos was a old man with leaning on a cane, a thick white beard. He looked like he was tired and just wanted to sit down.

Atlas looked 'stout-hearted,' strong, resilient and only a little gullible.

"We are tired of fighting our family." Kronos croaked after he snapped his fingers and a chair appeared.

"If we can't win against them, then we'll join them." Atlas said firmly

The Olympians looked at each other with bewildered looks on their faces.

"We have bigger things to worry than family feuds." Chaos said firmly "This is a threat you cannot defeat by yourselves. You will need Perseus."

"He cursed us." Athena murmured "He cursed us that next time, when we face a threat that _will_ destroy our thrones, he cursed that our blade and power will fail when we need it most. Our children will lie dead of our lies, deceit, blind trust and false conviction. And when we call upon him to save us again, he will not."

"We don't need the traitor!" Poseidon said slamming his fist on his throne. "We are the Olympians and we have Lance. We don't need him. You are blind if you don't realize that."

"No, it is you who is blind Brother." a quiet voice came

We all looked at Hestia who had a stick and was poking the Hearth.

"We nodded and smiled, hoping that one day you'll realize what Percy means to you."

She poked the hearth and a image was flickered to life.

"When Percy came to defend Olympus, I saw his future in the Hearth. How terrible it was. When Nemesis said the Son of Hephaestus was the the 7 wheel, she was wrong it was Percy all this time. At the Hearth, he was the true lone wolf. ( **See what I did there** ' **At the Hearth, he was the true lone wolf' and LoneWolfAtHearth, get it? No, whatever you're dense.)**

"Now, you arrogance has sealed our doom." Hestia said looking him straight in the eye.

There was an awkward silence.

Chaos coughed.

"There might be a way to resist them for some time." Chaos said

We all looked at her hopefully

"I will send the Assassin Brotherhood to CHB to aid you in the war."

Artemis suddenly stood up straight, tensed.

"You can't!" She sputtered "They are bound to Egypt."

"While you abandoned them, I took them in, became their Patron and they know of different pantheons." Chaos said evenly

Lance cleared his throat "Who are these Assassins?"

"They are elite-leveled Assassins, consisting of Gods, Nymphs, mortals, and they are the greatest of fighters." Chaos explained

"Then I should be in this group. I am a God, elite-leveled and the greatest of fighters of all time." Lance said, with a hint of arrogance and pride.

"I'm afraid it is strictly invitational, Mr. Hunter. And these Assassins are not the ones who have heads filled with helium." Chaos said narrowing her eyes into slits.

'No way' I thought. 'Somebody finally released the hot air in his head."

"Go now." Chaos said sternly "I shall send them to CHB. They should arrive at 0800 hours."

And just like that the meeting was adjourned


	6. THIS CONTAINS MATURE RATED CONTENT

**WARNING CONTAINS MATURE AND EXPLICIT CONTENT**

Percy POV

Percy sat up in his sofa. Another body soon joined the sofa.

"Relieve the tension." Fox chided "Right now you can cut it with a butter knife."

"How can I? We're going back to CHB tomorrow."

"It's gonna be okay." she said, moving closer

Our lips moved together into a sweet and longing kiss, the kind of kiss that made every past one pale in comparison. Burning with a need, Fox knotted her fists in the fabric of my shirt, pulling me closer and closer, and suddenly she was everywhere. Her scent, her warmth, her touch, nothing existed outside the tsunami of new sensations she was unleashing on my body.

She deepened the kiss, urgently, feverishly, and I knew right that second that I was in deep trouble, that I could never get enough of that sweet ambrosia.

My fingers gently clawed at her hips, exploring the exposed patch of skin between her t-shirt and her shorts. She let out a throaty moan against my lips, revelling into the warmth of my body pressed against hers. Her nails grazed my scalp, tugging on my soft, but wavy hair, holding me against her lips like I was her oxygen and she was drowning. I snaked my arms around her waist and pressed her against the wall, lining up his body with hers.

My fingers went around the back of her neck, holding her close, and I felt her hands clinging to my shoulders, her nails digging into the fabric of my shirt. Desperate to feel the warmth of her skin, I swiftly pulled both of their shirts over their heads. Fox chased my lips, tiptoeing against the wall.

"I… Ah-Foxy..." I barely managed to choke out, the sensation of her teeth grazing down my jawline sending chills down my spine.

She giggled again, a sound so sinful I could swear I felt weak in the knees hearing it. "What is it, puppy?"

An open-mouthed kiss laid on the hollow of my throat made my answer disappear in an unintelligible gurgle. She nipped and bit at my collarbone, working her way to the lobe of his ear. Her fingers were buried in the nape of my neck, and I felt like my knees would give up under me at any given time.

I felt a raw shot of desire pool in my gut. Her teeth tugged lightly on my earlobe, and she whispered in my ear, in a husky tone that turned me into jelly in her hands, "Who said anything about stopping?"

I felt her hand sneak between our intertwined bodies, palming the less and less subtle bulge in front of me. My breathing ragged with want.

She pressed herself against me, both of her hands reaching in her back to unclasp her bra. A needy whimper escaped my lips, and when she pressed her bare breasts against my naked chest, I knew I had won. She was right there, in my arms, willing and wanting, and only a fool would refuse her what she so obviously wanted.

I took advantage of her arms laced around my neck and lifted her up effortlessly, her legs wrapping themselves around my waist out of their own volition. Her petite figure weighted next to nothing into my muscular arms, and I walked to her bedroom effortlessly, our lips never leaving each other's.

We tumbled onto her bed in a messy tangle of limbs and kisses, my lips actively seeking every single inch of skin they could reach. I worshipped her throat, paid my tribute reverently to her breasts, marked my territory down her abdomen, lavished her thighs with undivided attention.

She was left little more than a writhing mess under me from my ministrations, moaning and pleading for more, words of love spilling from her mouth unbidden. I smirked, diving back for another taste of her lips. "I love you. My beautiful princess."

She beamed at me through the haze of her desire, the extent of her feelings for me written clear as day on her perfect features. She sought my lips, kissing me passionately, all restraint long forgotten. "I'm yours," she breathed against my mouth in a muffled voice, before kissing me again.

"Mine," I growled, my hand dipping between her thighs, teasingly caressing her folds in an enticing manner over the fabric of her shorts.

She gasped, her fingers digging into my shoulders as she clung to me for dear life. I lightly kissed the hollow of her throat, whispering hoarsely, "Is this… okay?"

"You ask this every time." She said laughing "It's more than okay," she answered breathlessly as my fingers tugged at the hem of her shorts, pulling them down her perfect legs in one swift motion, bringing her panties along with them.

I pulled back a little, taking in her beauty, her perfection. And had I always am stunned on how beautiful she looked naked under me, looking up at me with raw desire written all over her magnificent purple eyes, how sweet her skin would taste under my lips, how intoxicating her touch would feel. Her body was calling to me like a siren's song, and I couldn't restrain myself anymore.

I went back, my lips kissing every inch of uncharted skin I had uncovered so long ago, my fingers mapping every single of her curves, slowly working their way toward her core. Fox let out a frustrated sigh, tugging on my hair to bring my lips to hers once more. Ignoring my skyrocketing nerves the best I could, I reached between her thighs at last, experimentally toying with the wetness, intently watching her reactions.

I found her sensitive bundle of nerves as soon as I could, tentatively rubbing my knuckle on it. Her hips buckled under me at the unexpected motion, and I chuckled tenderly, muffling her airy moan with a kiss.

"You're beautiful like this, my lady," I breathed in her ear, spreading her arousal around her entrance with a finger, my thumb still focused on the small bud that had ripped such delicious sounds from her.

Fox whimpered against his collarbone, shivering within his embrace. "More… ah! Please, Pe-Percy!"

Still watching every single of her breaths, I gently pushed a finger inside her, pumping it tentatively in and out of her heated sex. I added a second digit when I felt her relax under my loving assault. I tenderly worked her up, trying to make the experience as pleasant as I could for her.

My pants quickly becoming painfully tight on my erected sex, I almost sighed with relief when Fox, now a lovely shade of red, half-moaned, "I want you… Percy… Please, I want you inside me."

I all but jumped out of the remaining of my clothes, positioning myself between her thighs with an enquiring look. "Okay?"

"Yes," she whimpered, planting an open-mouthed kiss on my lips. "Please, I want to feel you."

"I love you," I whispered in between kissed, pressing my length into her ever so carefully, peppering small kisses all over her face, her throat and her shoulders.

She closed her eyes, clinging to my shoulders almost desperately. "I… I love you-" she choked out hoarsely as I finally sheathed myself fully inside of her. Her fingers were digging almost painfully into my skin, and the sensation of her warmth around my erection was overwhelming.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly, placing a feather-light kiss on her eyelids.

She smiled under me, and suddenly all I could see was purple. Loving, adoring purple, looking at me almost reverently. "It's odd," she breathed, "but not painful. Could… could you try moving maybe?"

I nodded, my heart playing trampoline in my chest. I reached down for a sloppy kiss and pulled back slightly before thrusting back into her, tearing a needy whimper from her lips. I repeated the motion, focusing on what seemed to provoke those lovely sounds, trying to ignore the almost unbearable pleasure pooling up in my gut just to hear more of her moans, of her begging.

I found a pleasurable rhythm, moving back and forth between her legs until her nails began to claw at the skin on my back and she clenched around me almost painfully.

"Right there, Percy, oh gosh, I'm almost there." Words were spilling from her lips unbidden, seemingly uncontrollably, and I felt ecstasy quickly washing over me. I reached between our heated body, teasing her sensitive bud of nerves with the tip of my fingers.

She mewled into our messy kiss and my hips bucked into hers, myrhythm suddenly going haywire. Our caresses got frantic, and there was nothing more existing outside of her, her warmth everywhere around me, her moans filling my ears, her touch igniting my skin.

I tipped over the edge into white-hot oblivion as I felt her clench tight around me, and suddenly we were only a mess of writhing limbs and husky kisses.

I rolled on my side, carefully avoiding to crush her, and pulled her to my chest, trying to regain my breath. "Are you okay?"

She lifted half-lidded eyes toward him, pulling me into a sloppy kiss. "I'm perfect. I- This was perfect, Percy, I love you so much my sweet, sweet puppy."

My throat tight with the intense emotions washing over me, I barely managed to plant a soft peck on the crown of her head, and as we both drifted to sleep, a single thought was playing in my mind on repeat.

"I'm never letting you go, Pipes." 


	7. Revelations

Annabeth POV

We saw a giant ship approaching CHB and the camp was running around in chaos. Commands went around "Man the catapults!", "Ready the Archers!". I strapped my armor and unsheathed my new knife that was made of silver. I ran to the front of the crowd, pushing my way through where the ship was descending.

The crowd was murmuring, trying to guess who was on the ship. Suddenly, a large panel of the ship opened to make a ramp, and out came a massive amount of cloaked figures.

"Guys, on me. Cobra, Arclight, Overlord and Renegade. Spread out and search for the enemy demigods..." the leader's orders were interrupted by an arrogant voice,

"Who are you and what is your business here." I look over and saw that it was my foolish ex Lance. I replied,

"Our identities are for us to know and for you to find out. As for our business here, I believe that Lord Chaos told you. So stay out of our way, if you value your life." And he fired a warning shot at his feet, scaring him half to Hades. He turned and continued,

"As I was saying, search for the enemy demigods. Cobra, you're in charge. I have to go talk to those fools there." He nodded and set out with the team following him closely. He deactivated some thing and turned to face the people. The Olympians are also here. How touching.

Zeus said, "You must be the commander of the army. Your name is?"

He replied with venom in my voice,

"My name is Wolf and do not talk to me again. My army and I want to have nothing to do with your wars, but this threatens all of humanity, so we have to be here. Remember this; we are not under anyone's command. My army follows my orders only. Try to order us around, and risk having a slow and torturous death." Zeus's face turned red and yelled,

"You dare disrespect me?! The king of the gods. You will respect me."

He replied calmly,

"I only respect Lord Chaos and my squad. You want my respect? You gotta earn it. End of story. So, if you excuse me, I have better things to do than talking to you."

Zeus took his Master Bolt and threw at him. Wolf snorted and caught it.

His face was in a state of disbelief, "How? That is not possible" he said, his voice cracking

"Oh, dear. Oh, dear. Dear, you don't have a clue what is possible." Wolf said tauntingly.

He tightened his grip and the Bolt just….shattered

With that, he turned around and walked back to the base of the hill.

Percy POV

I engaged the radio and said,

"This is Wolf to Cobra. Do you copy?" the radio crackled and Cobra replied,

"Copy Wolf. We didn't find any of the enemy demigods. Good work. Report back onto the camp. The ship is already docked and it looks like some of them wants to explore it." I said, while looking at Hephaestus and his cabin. Their expressions said it all. I shook my head and said,

"I suppose you want to explore the ship and you want the ship schematics."

Leo replied eagerly,

"Can we?"

I replied,

"Only your cabin and you are allowed free access to the ship. The others, well, they are not allowed to enter at all."

Just then, Lance and some of his cronies came and stood in front of me. He said,

"Look here. I am the leader of this camp, a god and a legend warrior. You will respect me, whether you like it or not. You hear me?"

I snot and said,

"Respect? You want me to respect you when all you did is spreading lies about your brother. I pity Percy really, having to live with an egoistic fool and to be driven away. He came to join Chaos. Chaos took him in and loved him as his own son. But he could not bear the betrayal you all did to him. He came to me and asks me to kill him. I refused, but he took my sword by force and slit his throat, killing him and committing suicide. I tried to stop him, but I was too late. He died believing that he was alone, a man betrayed. So all of you played a part in causing his death. I should kill you all for that, but I won't. Do not talk to me about respect or else I will kill you." With that, I turned and stormed to the ship. The nerve of them, talking about respect when they showed none. I stormed into the ship and saw Gideon and Cameron hanging out. The minute they saw me, Gideon asked,

"Hey you ok?"

I shook my head and said,

"No, I'm not. Those jerks dare to talk to me about respect when they were the ones who cast me out like yesterday trash. I'm half the mind to go out there and gun them down."

Cameron placed a hand on my shoulder and said,

"I know its hard man. But you have to let go and forgive. I mean, I killed my former boss when I defected to Chaos. It was hard at first. He gave me a second chance. When I have to kill him, I was hesitant to do it. But over time, with help with Gideon,and Ilona, I moved on. So could you. But you need to forgive some of them. I'm not saying at once, but do it step by step."

I replied,

"I will try." Just then, someone called,

"Wolf, there is a meeting and they are asking for you." said the goddess and immortal counselor of the Zeus cabin, Thalia.

 **Expect 4 more chapters this week**


	8. The Dilemma

1 hour after the meeting

We stood at the ramp of the ship

. I turned to the others and said,

"Ok guys. No one is to know of this operation. We hit the enemy hard and silent. Activate cloaks." And I tap a virtual button on my HUD and instantly I became invisible. I turned and saw no one there. I said,

"Ok guys. Sync your visor to my signature. And I will do the same." I adjusted my visor and immediately, four people showed up on my visor. I said,

"Ok you guys are on my visor. Cobra and Arclight, you're with me. Overlord and Renegade, you're on overwatch. Maintain stealth. Let's go." With that, we set off. We managed to get as far as a kilometre from the ship when two demigods appeared in our sights. We immediately split up, letting them pass. I said to Overlord and Renegade,

"Guys, rendezvous at the boundary. Use brute strenght to knock out any demigods. Do it silently. Let's go." Immediately, Cobra, Arclight and I move silently towards the boundary, knocking out a total of ten demigods, Lance included, and leaving them in the shadows. When Overlord and Renegade arrived, I asked,

"How many demigods did you knocked out?"

Renegade replied,

"Five. Some of them managed to see us when we are charging our cloak, but we took care of them quickly and silently. Where's our ride?"

I replied,

"There it is." With that, the team turned around and saw our personal Warbird. We loaded up and we are off. But, things took a turn for the worse. The spinning noise of the Warbird propellers woke up the entire camp. I turned to the pilot and said,

"Engage stealth now."

He nodded and pressed a button. The Warbird immediately turned invisible to the people on the ground. I engage the radio and said,

"Kingpin, we have intel from one of the enemy demigods that one of the enemy camps is nearby. We're on the Warbird and enroute to the X. Do you copy." The radio crackled and Lord Chaos replied,

"Roger that Warpath. The enemy camp is four clicks north from your position. Find the intel that you need and return to camp before dawn breaks. Good luck out there."

I replied,

"Copy that. We will maintain radio silence from now on. Warpath out." And I disengage the radio and turned to the team and said,

"Ok guys. We're landing two clicks from the X. You know the drill. Let's get this done." The team nodded and we are on the way the X.

*Two kilometres from the enemy camp*

Renegade's POV

We got off the Warbird and got into position. When the Warbird took off, Wolf turned to me and said,

"Ok Renegade and Overlord, find suitable cover on the high grounds and provide overwatch. Cover us when we infiltrate the X."

I replied,

"Roger that. Overlord, on me." And we start approaching the cliffs that give a clear view of the camp. Once we're on the cliff, I discovered that we came across a lone enemy demigod sniper, sleeping. I silently approached him from behind and snapping his neck, killing him instantly. I immediately disposed of the body and took over the sniper nest and set up cover. Overlord is my spotter and he radioed,

"Alpha, we're in position." the radio crackled and Warpath replied,

"Copy that Bravo. Alpha moving." Suddenly, Overlord said,

"Alpha, don't move. Two tangos are in your path. Renegade, distance of 800 metres. Pick one target. Alpha, be prepared to drop the other." The radio crackled and Wolf replied,

"Copy that."

Overlord said to me while looking through his binoculars,

"Renegade, take the kill."

I breathed and held my breath. The demigod came right under the nest and I dropped down at plunged my hidden blade into the demigods throat.

"Alpha, you're clear." The radio crackled and Wolf replied,

"Copy that. Alpha infiltrating the compound. Move closer to provide Overwatch."

I replied,

"Copy. Bravo moving." With that we packed up and left the sniper nest and moved to the cliffs that overlook the camp. We set up cover there and waited.

Wolf POV

The radio crackled and Renegade said,

"Wolf, we're in position. Awaiting orders." I engage the radio and replied,

"Copy that. Provide cover as we approach. Maintain radio silence from now on. Wolf out." With that, the radio went dead. I turned to the others and said,

"Ok guys. Let's move." And we activated our cloaks, rendering us invisible to the enemy. Up ahead, two enemy demigods lay dead, a small hole on the forehead. We hid the bodies and infiltrate the compound. There were many armed demigods, most of them around a large tent. I activated Eagle vision and marked the targets. Arclight, Cobra and I split up and took them out silently, from corners to hidden assassinations. Once the demigods around the camp are all dead, we rendezvous near the command tent. There was no way that we can take them out at once. I turned to Cobra and whispered,

"Take the two station at the front of the tent. Arclight and I will kill the others." He nodded and we split up; he going to the front and did a double assassination and Arclight and I killed one each. The last guard detected us and tried to make a run for it, but a quick phantom blade shot killed him. We met Cobra at the entrance of the tent and I said,

"Knock knock." And I kicked open the tent door. The leader of the camp, a demigod of age 20, was rudely awakened. But Arclight and Cobra subdued him quietly, tying him up with ropes and a gag on his mouth. I scoured the tent and found a lot of intel, from locations to enemy troops deployment positions. I turned to the guys and said,

"Guys we got what we wanted. Let's haul this piece of shit back to camp. Renegade can handle him." I engage the radio and said,

"Bravo, mission accomplished. Meet us at the extraction point." Renegade acknowledged and I radioed the Warbird,

"Guardian, mission accomplished. We require exfil at the extraction point. Coordinates are as follow; Sierra, limbo, foxtrot, one, five, four, two, Tango." The pilot replied,

"Copy that Warpath. Stand by." I heard the roar of the Warbird's propellers as it touches down at the entrance of the camp. Renegade and Overlord met us at the entrance of the camp. When Renegade saw the prisoner we've captured, she smirked, knowing that she will be interrogating him later. We board the Warbird and we are on the way back to camp. I checked the time and saw that dawn is in three hours. I grinned to myself and fall into a deep sleep, happy that we have completed our mission in time.

Wolf's POV

When I woke up, I saw that dawn was breaking. I turned to the others and saw them sleeping. I let out a small smile and look out of the Warbird and saw that we are about to approach camp. I reached over and shook Cobra awake. He grunted and open his eyes. When he saw me, he nodded and proceeded to wake the others. When the others are awake, they saw that we're about approach camp. We check our gear and made sure that our Helmets are concealing our identities. When the Warbird landed on the Harbringer, we were met with, yup, Lance and his cronies. I said,

"I don't know how you got on my ship. But I'm just going to say it once; Get the fuck off my ship!"

He stepped closer and said,

"Or else what?"

I replied,

"Or else this." And I socked him in the face with a right cross and grabbing his shirt, I tossed him off the Harbringer deck and into the lake. I turned to his cronies and said,

"You want to end up like him or you want to take the ramp off my ship." They were trembling and when Cobra and Overlord come up behind me and stood beside me, they ran off my ship, crying for their mommies. I shook my head and said,

"Ok, get the prisoner into the interrogation room. Renegade, you know what to do. Overlord, help Renegade. Arclight and Cobra, get some rest. I will analyse the intel we gathered. Do whatever you need to do." With that, we went our separate ways to achieve the things we need to do. Cobra and Arclight deactivated their Exos and went straight to bed. Overlord and Renegade went to the interrogation room to get more intel from the leader we captured. As for me, I headed to the bridge of the ship and called Lord Chaos. I said,

"Lady Chaos. We have actual enemy intel that consists of troop positions and supply lines. We also have locations on where the enemy will attack next." The radio crackled and Lady Chaos replied,

"Good work Wolf. Send a copy of the intel to my database. I want to analyse it." I replied,

"Copy that Lady Chaos. Sending it in a file to your computer. Codename Crestline." And I send it to the computer. A few minutes later, Lady Chaos replied,

"Wow, looks like you hit the jackpot. Well done. Now go and get some sleep. I will analyse the intel that you found. Also, you might want to reveal your true identity to the camp. Some of them are suspicious already."

I replied,

"My identity is mine and mine alone. I do not compromise my identity for the sake of the mission. Let them wonder who I am. I guarantee that no one will found out. But I will consider it " Lady Chaos sigh and replied,

"It's your decision Wolf. Now get some sleep." I replied softly,

"Wolf out." And I turned off the comlink and walked to the deck of the ship to think on LadyChaos's advice. It is true that my identity had people wondering who I really am, but am I ready to reveal it to them, the people who turned their backs on me when I need their help. I sigh and communicated via radio to my lieutenants "Guys, I need your help on something. Meet me on the ship. Make sure that you're not followed." They sent their affirmatives and I waited on the deck of the ship. A few minutes later, Cameron and Ilona walked up to me and sat down beside me, Gideon arriving a few moments later. He sat down on my left side. Ilona asked,

"Percy..." I interrupted by saying,

"Wolf. Don't call me by my true name." She nodded and continued,

"Wolf, why do you want to see us?"

I replied,

"Lady Chaos asked me to consider revealing my identity to the camp. But should I? Knowing that the camp betrayed me."

Ilona replied,

"I know it's hard, but the incident is over 5000 years ago. Surely you will be over it by now." I replied,

"It isn't over Ilona. My fatal flaw is personal loyalty. I cared for the entire camp and yet they turn their backs on me when I need them most. To top it all off, Annabeth cheated on me with my idiotic half brother Lance. So if you are to go through all I went through, will you still forgive them? Even if they betray and exiled you."

"All I can give is; you have to forget about that and move on. Hades, I went through as much as you did."

I replied,

"At least you still have a happy life at camp. I was exiled because of Zeus's paranoia! You think I can forgive them?! Even my father went against me, siding with them. The camp was convinced that I went rogue." Ilona shook her head and said,

"No Percy. I didn't believe that you went rogue. Cameron didn't either. Even if the camp abandon you, we will stick with you to the end, no matter the cost."

I let out a small smile and replied,

"Ok, I will gather the team to discuss this. I would want you two to join in and give your view. If a agreement is set, we will reveal our true identities to the camp soon. Now let's go wake them up." With that, we headed to the living quarters below deck and wake the team.

*At Chaos Planet*

Third Person POV

Chaos let out a smile softly. Her assassin is considering revealing his identity. For five millennia, he had been a shadow to the planet, arriving and leaving the planet under darkness when the planet is asleep. Now, he has broached the subject without his temper getting the better of him. He smiled and continues to observe.

*On Earth*

The alarm sound. The camp is under attack. I said,

"Let's go!" we ran to the armoury and gear up. A minute later, we are running full speed towards the boundary of the camp. The campers are already armed and waiting. We ran up the hill and what we saw dumbfounded us. A huge army, bearing the insignia of Nyx, stood at the bottom of the hill. Nyx herself stood at the hilltop. We approach slowly with our weapons pointing at her. I said,

"What are you doing here Nyx?" she smiled seductively and replied,

"Well, I was wondering if such a strong warrior like you could join us on the winning side." I flicked my wrists and my hidden blades shot out. I hissed in reply, as I stood in my battle stance

"I'm sorry but the winning side is here." My team did the same stance as me. Nyx growled,

"So be it. Your corpses will be littered on the very ground you stand on. My army, attack!" and she disappeared from the hill. Her army of soldiers and monsters rushed to the hill, but we stood our ground. I raised my right hand and gave a signal. **(Assassin signal used by Ezio for either arrow storm or assassin recruits)** Immediately, Warbirds flew out of portals from Chaos's planet. The sides of the Warbirds opened and soldiers from the colossal Legion zipline down to our position and opened fire. The radio crackled and a familiar voice said,

"Wolf, looks like you have been having fun without us."

I grinned and replied,

"Well that's why I give the signal. Let's get this party started." And I unsheathed my sword of Eden and ran to join the fight, the team closely behind, firing at enemies, taking them down instantly. I hacked and slashed at monsters and enemy soldiers, killing them instantly. I soon grew tired and said,

"Time to end this." And I stabbed my sword into the ground and activated its power once again. The ray of light exploded from the sword's blade and expands outwards, killing all monsters and enemy soldiers. When the light died down, there were no remains of Nyx's army, all of them are atomized. Nyx was the only one left standing. She pointed her sword at me and yelled,

"You have made a wrong choice in this war Assassin. The demigods will lose to us, even with your help." I said nothing as she disappeared to Chaos knows where. I turned and addressed the colossal Legion,

"Thank you coming on short notice. Take your kit and make camp at the Harbringer. Dismissed." The colossal Legion stood at attention and saluted and moves to gather their squad provisions and equipment. I turn and started to walk back to the team when a soldier went up to me and said,

"Heh, I thought that you won't need us. Guess I was wrong then." I groan and shove him and replied,

"Truthfully, I don't. But I want you guys to have some fun. So I gave the signal. Now stop bothering me and gather your squad Ace and meet at the ship to discuss the tactics we need to use for the offensive." He nodded and went off. I walked to the team when Lance and his cronies stood in front of us. He said,

"That's it! Just how many of you Chaos wimps are going to show up?" that's when I snapped. I grabbed his shirt and lift him into the air. I bellowed,

"If they are wimps, then what are you? You shrink from battle, allowing others to do your dirty work and you claim all the credit. These people are here to save your sorry ass. They are battle hardened soldiers, war veterans and you call them wimps?! I'm half the mind of throwing you to the soldiers here and let them tear you apart. Bravo squad!" A squad of ten men at once stood in front of me. I said,

"I want you to make sure he doesn't run off his mouth again. Do whatever it takes to get him to shut up but only use brute force. No weapons allowed. Falcon take charge." He nodded and dragged him off to their campsite. I turned and look at the rest of his cronies and said,

"Why are you guys still standing here?! Get out of my sight." They ran off to their cabins, screaming their hearts out. I shook my head once again and muttered,

"These fools never learn." And I walked back to the ship with the team trailing behind me. When we reach the ship and the ramp closes, I pull down my hood and said,

"Guys, gather at the conference room. There's a meeting with all squad leaders. I will call the others." They nodded and walked off to the conference room. I open the comlink and said,

"Squad leaders assemble at the Harbringer's conference room." With that, I walked to the conference room and sat on the head chair. A few minutes later, the squad leaders walk in with their hoods lowered. There are three groups in the colossal Legion. They are scout, assault and armour groupings. Scouts are stealthy people, headed by Luke Castellan, also known as Falcon. He waved at me and sat down. Armour group is known as the backbone of the colossal Legion. They have the heavy equipment, like the T-740 Tank and artillery guns and it's headed by Charles Beckendorf, also known as Maverick and assault group is the front line soldiers. They hit hard and they hit fast and it's headed by my half brothers Orion and Theseus, also known as Arrow and Conqueror. They nodded and went to their seats. Once everyone has settled down, I stood and said,

"Leaders, Alpha squad and I have recently acquired enemy Intel of detailed enemy troop positions and locations. I would want your opinions on them and whether if we should launch an assault on the positions as it was easy for us to get them." And the holographs of the intel we gathered flashed in the middle of the room. Theseus stood up and said,

"If I may say, the intel looks legit as it has complete detail but has it been verified? It may be a trick. Nyx is one heck of a strategist. I strongly recommend that we launch aerial reconnaissance planes into the air as soon as possible to verify this intel. If we launch an assault now, we may be walking into a trap." I nodded and asked beckendorf,

"What says you beck?" he stood and replied,

"I agree with Theseus. It's too easy. Why leave valuable intel in one of the enemy camps when this should be locked away in a vault in the headquarters of the enemy camp, where only the generals can revise it." I nodded and asked Luke,

"So Falcon, mind giving us your opinion?" he stood and replied,

"Of course Wolf. I agree with the two of their opinions. The intel may seem legit, but it may lead us into a trap if we follow it. I say we sneak into the main compound and gather the real intel." I nodded and said,

"This is my decision. Luke, take a squadron of twenty scouts. Find the real headquarters of the enemy, infiltrate it and gather any intel. If you're compromised, get the Hades out of there. Assault soldiers of the 1st battalion will be on standby once you depart. They will be the ones to provide exfil if you're compromised. Maverick, start building on the aerial recon planes A.S.A.P. I want to know where the real headquarters is are and what are the defences are like. Now to other issues." I turned to Luke and said,

"Is the idiot that I handed to you talking too much?" he smirked and replied,

"Nah not really. Though he's really want to know who we really are so he could teach us respect to him. He said that once we're done with him, he will try to storm the ship and fight you one on one to the death." At this, my team broke down laughing. Gideon said,

"Him? Wolf has already bashed his brains in a fight before you guys are even here and he tossed him off the ship once. He's only asking for death if he challenge Wolf to a fight to the death." I shook my head and replied,

"Let him try. He won't be able to get near the ship. The weapons systems are set to target anyone trying to storm it." Just as the words left my mouth, the alarms sounded. I turn to the centre of the room and on the holographic screen were Mark and his cronies throwing rocks at the ramp, though the rocks are not even doing any damage to the ship itself. I stood up and said,

"Looks like we have company. Helmets up, we're not allowing anyone in the camp know who we really are until an opportunity shows up. Let's go." With that, I walk out of the conference room with my team and the rest of the leaders behind me. When we got to the ramp and it lowered to allow us to exit, Lance and his cronies march up to us and he said,

"That's it pretty boy. Arena now. I am tired of your lack of respect to me and I want it. So..." his words were cut off by my hand lashing out and grabbing his throat. I hissed,

"You should know by now that challenging me or even provoking me will have dire consequences. Since you can't get these into your thick skull, I would have to make an example out of you." With his throat in a death grip of my hand, I threw him into the air and delivered a roundabout kick to his stomach, sending him flying into one of the camp's pillars. The kick was so strong; it got him stuck in the pillar, leaving him there unconscious.


	9. Down we go

I spat at him

"If you want to fight me in a duel, give me a reason to."

He fell off the pillar and landed on the dirt with a sickening crunch. I turned around a audience assembled around us "If anyone challenges us like he did, that. You will suffer the same consequences as he did." Out of fear, the crowd quickly dispersed.

All of a sudden, the Olympians flash in one by one, till there was semi-circle of 20 ft gods. While everyone bows to Zeus, I narrow my eyes looking for one specific goddess. My eyes settle on a silver-eyed and auburn haired goddess. I walk up to her and bow. Zeus's nostrils flared "How dare you not bow to me first." Zeus thundered "You have disrespected the gods and their children many times. I should destroy for your insolence."

I respond very calmly

"I destroyed your Master Bolt once and I can do it again. Don't tempt me. And I bow to Lady Artemis in respect for being the first Assassin."

Artemis flickered and she changed into an Egyptian woman with brown hair and eyes. She was dressed in Egyptian armor and two large lioness lay by her feet. Strapped on her belt was two long wicked knives and bow and quiver were on her back.

"Amunet." I say, nodding curtly

Zeus was outraged "What is the meaning of this, daughter?!"

"When we were in Egypt, I fell in love with the Egyptian reincarnation of Orion of name of Bayek. We had a son named Khemu, who was killed by The Order of The Ancients. This led to me and Bayek to assassinate its leaders, thus creating The Assassin Brotherhood. Also known as, the Hidden Ones during its early years and the Hashshashin during the Crusades, was an organized order of assassins and sworn enemies of the Templar Order, against whom they fought a continuous, recondite war throughout the entirety of recorded human history. Whereas the Templars sought to save humanity from itself by controlling free will, the Assassin Order fought to ensure the survival of freedom, as it allowed for the progression of new ideas and the growth of individuality." Artemis finished, letting out a heavy breath.

Zeus was shocked by this revelation. "We will discuss more of this in more detail on Olympus." Zeus said after collecting himself. And there goes the Olympians as they all flashed to Olympus.

Harbringer communication centre,

Wolf POV

I activated my comlink and dialled an encrypted number. The recipient answered on the first ring,

" _Caller, please authenticate."_ I replied,

"Access code Black Viking, give me a secure channel to asset Metal 0-1." Immediately, the voice of my old friend from Delta Force, Sandman, replied,

" _Wolf, good to hear from you. Everything alright?_ " I replied,

"Well, it depends on what you define as alright. Luke and his scouts are captured. My team and I, will attempt a rescue mission tonight. You think you guys can provide backup for us?" He replied,

" _No problem. I will gather my team and rendezvous with you at the entrance of the camp._ " I replied,

"Thanks man. I knew that I can count on you. You think that you can get in touch with the old man from Task Force 141? He still harbours a small grudge against me on the incident that happened two years ago." Sandman chuckled and replied,

" _I'll see what I can do. See you there._ " And the comlink shut off. I sigh and walked out of the communication centre and to the deck of the Harbringer. I close my eyes and breathe in the sea breeze. I heard footsteps from behind. I turn around and saw that it is Artremis. I bowed and said,

"Lady Artremis, to what do I owe the pleasure of you visiting me?" she sigh and replied,

"Please Wolf, no formalities. I'm just here to chat. Care to join me?" I waved my hand and a bench appeared on the edge of the deck. I said,

"After you." She nodded and replied,

"Thank you." And she sat down on the bench, with me sitting down beside her. For a while, we enjoyed the presence of each other as friends. She broke the silence and said,

"What are you going to do after the rescue mission?" I replied,

"Probably planning for a counterattack on the enemy. We destroyed Nyx's army. But that is nothing compared to Erebus or Tartarus armies. The aerial recon shows that their armies are massive. Even if Lord Chaos sends his entire army here, it might not be enough. So, I pulled a few strings and got us some reinforcements. Delta force will send their elite squad of men, callsign Metal 0-1. They might bring in another squad, Task Force 141. Total of six men. It might not be much, but I hope that this will level the playing field."

"Forgive me Artremis, but it's time to carry out the mission. Order will detect our aura if we leave too late and this will compromise the entire mission. Rest assured, we will return safely." She nodded and left to gather the Assassins. I stood up and head to the armoury.

When I reached the armoury, the door slid up and I entered. I walked to the case where the Sword of Eden are kept. I open the case and it flew into my hands. Once I check that all of my equipment was operational, I put my helmet over my head, activated my Exo-suit to Stealth and head out of the armoury and to the ship's ramp to meet the team.

When I walked into the hanger, the team were lounging around, waiting for that, the team equipped their gear and once they are all geared up, I said,

"Remember, no one in the camp has to know of this operation. Activate cloak. Sync your visor to your various leaders." I point to Ilona and said,

"Renegade. You know what to do." She nodded and activated her cloak; her group of assassin followed her shortly. I turn to my group of assassins and said,

"Now, code names are only used in the field. I will be known as Wolf, Gideon as Cobra and Mitchell as Overlord. You will be known as Alpha. Now activate cloaks. You know what to do." With that, we activated our cloaks and disappear for the camp's eyes. I said,

"Knock out campers if they spot you. No lethal force is allowed. Follow my lead." With that, I sprinted off the ramp without a sound; the Assassins, Cobra and Overlord close behind. We managed to make it to the entrance of the camp without being spotted. Arclight and Renegade joined us shortly after. I said,

"How many did you knock out?" Arclight replied,

"Two, they managed to spot us while we're recharging our cloak. But..." I raised my hand and he fell silent. I whispered,

"Someone is nearby. I sensed her aura." I drew my sword and hissed,

"Come on out. You have nowhere to run." The air shimmered and Annabeth appeared. I sheathed my sword and said in a emotionless voice,

"What are you doing here? No one is to know about this." She replied,

"Well, maybe you should look before sneaking out." I replied,

"You have no power over me. I do what is necessary to bring the enemies that we have to their knees. Not even you can stop us." She replied,

"I don't plan on stopping you, I want in on this." I shook my head and said,

"That's not going to happen. Your fighting calibre is no match for Order's forces. You will be slaughtered if you follow us out there." Annabeth smirked and replied,

"Don't worry about me Wolf. I have something that can help me." She drew a familiar sword and my eyes narrowed. I said,

"When and how did you get into my ship's armoury?" She replied,

"Same as how you got in. I followed you and the other Assassins and when you left the armoury, I sensed that someone is calling me. I reached out my hand and this sword flew into my hand and I was engulfed in a black light. That's what happened." I nodded and replied,

"Looks like the sword has chosen you. It's yours now. Its name is Knightfall, mageblade of the storm. Since Knightfall has chosen you, it will enhance your fighting skills. You can come, but you follow my orders. Understood?" She nodded and I continued,

"Now, our ride should be here by now..." I activated my comlink and said,

"Sandman, where the hell are you?" He replied,

" _We're approaching the camp now. ETA ten seconds._ " With that, the comlink cut off and I saw an Osprey gunship dropping into our position. Once it landed in front of us, the engine powered down and the doors opened. Five men jumped out. Four of them had the Delta insignia on their sleeves of their uniform and the other had a Taskforce 141 insignia on it. I said,

"Sandman, thanks for coming. How's the team?" Sandman chuckled and replied,

"We're all well and good. Thanks for saving us in the diamond mine." I replied,

"No thanks needed. I was on orders to save you guys." I turned to the Russian and said,

"Yuri, thanks for coming. How's the old man?" He chuckled and replied,

"He's fine, but he still hasn't forgiven you on that incident yet." I shook my head and replied,

"Well, he should use his brain before rushing in. Where is he anyway?" Before Yuri can reply, a voice said,

"I'm here asshole." I looked at the Osprey cockpit and saw him. Captain John Price, Taskforce 141 commander, a hothead and an asshole. I grinned and said,

"Come on Price, you still haven't let go of that yet?" He gave me the finger and turned back to the cockpit. I shook my head and turn to the Assassins and my team and said,

"Guys, this is our backup. They will be following us to rescue Falcon and his scouts. The Delta team members consist of Sandman, Frost, Truck and Grinch. Taskforce 141 members are Yuri and John Price, the pilot and a major asshole..." I was cut off by Price's voice, who said,

"Fuck you, you're an asshole too. Now get your arses on board before I change my mind and leave you here." I said with humour in my voice,

"Of course _sir_." All I got is a middle finger poking out of the cockpit. I chuckled and said to the Assassins and my team,

"Load up. We have to assault the Fortress before Order knows we're there. Let's go." With that, all of us load up into the Paladin. The doors closed and we lifted off. I said to my team and the Assassins,

"Get some rest. We have a long journey ahead."

Llona POV

After Wolf said that, He turned to Sandman and his team and started chatting softly. After a few minutes, Sandman and his team yawned and went to sleep, leaving Wolf to his thoughts. He stood up and went to a corner of the Osprey and tries to fall asleep, but the look on his face tells me otherwise. He had a grimace on his face and he's sweating profusely. I got up from my spot, careful not to wake the other Assassins and went over to him. He flinched at my touch and opened his eyes. When he saw me, he asked,

"What happened? Can't sleep?" I shook my head and replied softly,

"No, I saw that you are going through a nightmare. Want to talk about it?" He shook his head slowly and replied,

"Nah, we have other things to worry about. I can handle it. The nightmares are once in a while. They can't bother me. Now why are you still up? Can't sleep?" I nodded and replied,

"I want to talk about what you're going to do after this war is done." Wolf shrugged and replied,

"Maybe kick back and enjoy myself after the war. Who knows?"

"Goodnight Wolf." I walked back to my spot with the Assassins and tried to fall asleep.

Wolf POV

I sit up and thought about what llona said. I rubbed my eyes and sigh. I look out of the Osprey window and saw that we still have a long way to go. The fortress is in London, UK, and we had only made half of the journey there. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Annabeth stirred. She sat up and saw me awake. She came over and sat with me. She asked,

"What's wrong? Everything ok?" I replied,

"Nothing I couldn't handle." She frowned and replied,

"Why are you so hostile to me?" I glared at her and replied,

"Wow, I can't believe you said that. Let me tell you something, the only reason you are on this plane is because we need all the help we can get. If not, you won't be on this plane at all." I tossed her a disc, and continued,

"That disc contains the full history of Knightfall, your sword. And another thing, you want me to trust you? You have to gain my trust. I don't trust you Annabeth Chase; I'm only giving you the benefit of the doubt. Don't make me regret it." With that, I stood up and went to the cockpit. Yuri and Price were piloting the Osprey. Price turned and saw me. He asked,

"What's wrong mate?" I replied,

"Are we there yet?" He shook his head and replied,

"We're nearly there. Another 2 hours and we will be 5 kilometres from Order's fortress. And don't cock this up again like you did two years ago." I shook my head and replied,

"Don't worry about me Price, that won't happen again. Let me take over, you look beat." He nodded and got up from the seat and headed to the body of the Osprey, where he took his spot near Sandman and his team and fell asleep. I let out a small smile and put on my headset and took over the controls. After a few minutes of silence, Yuri asked,

"Seems the old man already forgiven you for the incident two years ago." I shrugged and replied,

"Yup, let's hope the mission will be a success. We need the Intel that Falcon and his scouts gathered before their OP-SEC was compromised." The moment the words left my mouth, the plane's emergency signal sounded and an EMP blast shook the plane. I yelled into the ship's intercom,

"Everyone, prepare to evacuate. The ship has been hit with an EMP blast. We are going down. I repeat, prepare for evacuation!" With that, I ran out of the cockpit, with Yuri close behind. When I reached the cargo hold, everyone is already there, waiting for us. I did a quick headcount. When everyone checks out, I said,

"On my count, 1..., 2..., 3..., Now!" With that everyone leapt out of the Osprey and skydived to the beach below. I was about to leap out of the Osprey. As one, we leapt out of the Osprey and skydive to the beach. When the altitude is low enough, we open our parachute, except I extended my wings and glided to safety. When we landed, I closed my wings and check if everyone landed safely. They all have bruises, but nothing major. I asked,

"Where are we?" Price replied,

"Somewhere near the outskirts of London. It's easily a day's walk before we reach the capital." I nodded and replied,

"Well, let's start walking. The closer we are to the capital, the better." Sandman said,

"It's not that simple Wolf. Order expected us, and he will send soldiers to look for us if we survive. It will be suicide if we attack directly." I replied,

"Then we'll use stealth to our advantage. I'm not leaving Falcon and his scouts here." With that, I walked off the grass and onto the road. I saw a military convoy, bearing Order's insignia, bearing towards me. I smirked and said,

"Let the games begin." And I drew my sword and sliced in an arc. The swords let out a sonic boom that threw the entire convoy off the road and onto the grass. I head back down and saw that my team, Delta team, Price, Yuri and the Assassins are executing the soldiers one by one. I said,

"After you're done, get into the vehicles and let's go. We're on a tight schedule." With that, everyone got into the vehicles. Price, Yuri, Delta team and I got into the Tumblers (Batman Arkham Knight Batmobile), while the Assassins got into the Hummers. With that, the rescue mission kicked off.


	10. Infiltration

Road to London, Order's tank

Cobra's POV

I sat in the gunner seat, looking out for any incoming dangers. Suddenly, Wolf said,

"Heads up, we have company." I look on the tank's interface and saw that we're approaching a checkpoint. The soldier asked,

"Halt, was is the Password?" Wolf replied smoothly,

"All Hail Order" The soldier said,

"You may pass" With that, the convoy passed on through into London. I whispered to Wolf,

"I never knew you speak you could lie so easily." Wolf smirked and replied,

"You never asked." With that he continued driving the tank to the Fortress's base, where all vehicles are parked. I look at the interface and saw that there are five guards guarding the vehicles. I whispered into my comlink,

"Alpha, engage with stealth." Immediately, the doors of the Tumbler in front of us open and blades were thrown, killing the guards before they even know what happened. Wolf said,

"Alright, everyone knows what to do. Bravo team, find high ground and provide overwatch for us. Alpha, you're with Cobra, Overlord and I. Delta and Taskforce, you know what to do." Everyone nodded. I said,

"Remember, stealth is mandatory. Hide the bodies that you dropped. Let's get it done." With that, everyone split up to do their objectives. Only Wolf, Overlord, our group of Assassins and I remained in the garage. Wolf threw a holographic disc on the ground, and it lit up, showing our mission objective; taking the north side of the outer wall, before activating the EMP to disable all CCTV cameras. Then its Bravo team's responsibility to kill any guards that is stationed in the inner wall. Once that's done, we will move in and rescue Falcon and his scouts. Sounds easy, let's hope it will be easy. Wolf said,

"Alright, we need to take the north side of the outer wall. Bravo team will provide overwatch for us. Let's move." With that, we threw on our cloaks and walked out of the garage. Outside, it is business as usual. Guards are lounging around, chatting heartily, unaware of what had happened. We walked casually, chatting to each other, but keeping on the alert in case if something went wrong. True to my instinct, two guards came up and accosted us. I drew my pistols and open fire, the silenced rounds hitting them in the head, killing them instantly. I dragged one of the bodies and hid it in a trash bin, llona following my example and dumping the body. With that out of the way, we quickly made our way to the north entrance of the outer wall. When we reached the outer wall, Wolf cursed. I peeked over our cover and saw why. There is a platoon of guards standing there. There is no way that we can kill them all without having one of them to raise the alarm. Then, a shadow whiz pass me and in a few seconds, all of them are dead with their throats slit. I peek out and saw that it is Annabeth. Wolf hissed,

"You could have blown our cover. Follow what I do, or else I will kill you. But for the record, not bad." With that, he moved the bodies into the shadows. He said,

"Get into the shadows and prep the EMP. Cobra, take point. Annabeth, you're with me. Both of us are going to secure the entire north wall." With that, He took to the shadows, Annabeth close behind. I shrugged and said to the Assassins,

"Alright, llona, Cover me. Make sure no one knows we're here. The rest of you, provide overwatch from the mountains. Helen, take point." With that, llona stayed behind while the rest of the Assassins followed Helen's lead to the mountains. With that, we continued walking briskly to the powerhouse. When we reached the powerhouse, I planted the EMP bug to the central power system. I said into the commlink,

"Wolf, phase one is complete. Waiting on your go." The commlink crackled and he replied,

"Copy that Cobra. Execute phase two." I replied,

"Roger that. Executing now. Going dark." With that, I hit the detonator of the EMP, killing the power to the castle. I said,

"Wolf, EMP has been detonated. Moving to rendezvous Alpha." With that, llona and I ran out of the powerhouse and to the entrance of the inner north wall and waited for Wolf.


	11. Order

Outer south wall of Order's fortress,

London, England

Delta Force

Sandman's POV

I dropped the last soldier in the shadows and walk back out to join my team. Truck asked,

"So, when are we going to infiltrate the castle? We have been waiting for almost an hour for them." I replied,

"Chill out man. Wolf has never failed in a plan before. He will come through." Just then, Wolf's voice crackle over the commlink,

"Delta team, stand by. We are going dark." With that, the EMP took effect and we are thrown into darkness. I said,

"NVGs on." And I pulled down my night vision goggles. Immediately, the surroundings were bathed with a green light. I said,

"Alright team, we're going to rescue a principal hostage, Ace and his scouts are the top priority. Kill any hostile with stealth. The enemy now know we are somewhere with them, but they do not know who. Let's keep it that way. Frost, take point. I will bring up the rear." With that, Frost led the way into the fortress, with me covering their backs.

Wolf's POV

I decapitated the last soldier that is stationed at the north wall and dumped his body into the shadows. Behind me, Annabeth destroyed the bodies by incinerating them to ashes. Without turning around, I stabbed into another soldier that managed to saw us. When I withdrew from his gut, his body falling on the asphault. I said without turning around,

"Not bad, Annabeth. Looks like you mastered the magic in the mageblade." Annabeth replied,

"It just come to me." I smirked and said,

"Watch." And I muttered in an ancient language. Immediately, The Sword of Eden glowed slightly, emitting a white glow that lit up the area. There were no other soldiers at the north wall. Sniper shots from Overlord, Renegade and their group of hunters took out the rest of the soldiers around the outer walls. I said,

"Looks like we need to move into the inner wall." I said into the commlink,

"Cobra, Alpha, meet me at the rendezvous at the inner north wall." And with that, I started to walk to the inner wall, when Annabeth said,

"Wolf, can we talk?" I replied without turning around,

"Catch up. And we'll talk." And I continue to walk towards the inner wall gate. Annabeth caught up with me and said,

"Why did you pick me as…?" I cut her off and replied,

"As a partner? I wanted you to redeem yourself for what you did." With that, I continued running to the gate of the inner wall. Suddenly, a fireball flew in front of me, incinerating a soldier in the shadows. I turned and saw Knightfall's blade is glowing with magic, and Annabeth's hand was smoking. I smirked and said,

"Not bad. I can make you to be a sorcerer with practice. Now come on, we're on a schedule." With that, we reached the inner wall gate. I said into the commlink,

"This is Wolf, has everyone reach their second objective?" One by one, they reported in, confirming that they are in position for the assault. I said,

"Blow the C4." And I set the breaching charge and blow up the inner gate. All around the inner wall, explosions can be heard as Cobra, llona and Delta team blew up the inner gates. At once, Annabeth and I charge in and slain any soldiers in the castle, the others joining us shortly after. After slaying all of Order's soldiers, we converged onto the throne room. I said to Annabeth,

"Blow the door open." She nodded and muttered an incantation. Knightfall's blade glowed red and the door blew open. I rushed in and saw Order sitting on his throne. He said,

"Ah…. My sister's personal assassin. I have been expecting you." He stood from his throne and continued,

"You have courage, I give you that. Tell me, has my sister taught you everything about the ways of the assassin?" I replied in an emotionless tone,

"She already has."

Order let out a booming laugh that echoed throughout the room. He replied,

"You are such a fool. Did she taught you how to use the precursor artefacts to their full potential? My guess is, she didn't. So afraid of power. I have no idea my sister is such a coward. Power should be used to control, not protect the weak." I drew Blackfyre and Oathbreaker and replied,

"Do not insult Lady Chaos. I trained under your father, Helix. He gave me his sword before he faded truly, so that I will slay you and any other being that threatens the peace of the universe." Order look at me with amusement and replied,

"Hmph, so the old fool gave you his sword. Pity, you do not know what you could do with the power that lies in the sword." I replied in an ice-cold tone,

"I don't have to know the power that lies in the sword. All I know is that this is the one that will end your life." With that, I leapt at him, yelling a battle cry. He dodged easily and a sword appeared in his hand and he swing it. I caught the blade easily. Order bellowed,

"You fool! You dare challenge me. You just made a grave mistake." And he broke out of the sword lock and swung his sword at me, catching me by surprise and giving me a deep gash on my left leg. I yelled in pain and drop to a knee, gritting my teeth and trying to concentrate on healing myself. Suddenly, Order flew backwards into his throne. I look behind and saw that Annabeth was the one that pushed him back. Order stood up, grinning and said,

"You have guts, I tell you that." She replied in a cold tone,

"Where's Falcon and his scouts? Answer me." And she lift Order off of his throne, or tried to. Order merely stood up and replied,

"Your magic does not have any magic on me. You want Falcon's location, here he is." He snapped his fingers and the wall on the left lit up and I saw Luke and his scouts chained to the wall and they are badly injured. Luke's injuries are the worst. His left eye is closed and was black around it, his chest were full of deep cuts and bruises and his legs were clearly broken in three places. Annabeth said through gritted teeth,

"You will die by my hand Order." Order snort in amusement and replied,

"Your hand? No Annabeth Chase. It is you who will die by my hand." And he shot an energy beam from his hand. Time slowed for me as I saw Annabeth got hit by the energy beam, sending her flying into the wall behind her. I yelled

"Annabeth!" And I ran to her and I was shocked to see that she is standing up, and Knightfall's blade is glowing with a blue glow. She hissed,

"Now you see why this blade chose me." And she slashed the air in an arc. Immediately, a blue arc of energy flew out from the sword and flew towards Order. He countered with another energy blast. The energy released from the colliding energy blasts knock all but Order off their feet. Order smirked and said,

"The blade may choose you, but your power is nothing compared to mine." He raised his hand to finish Annabeth off. But before I move to take him down, a phantom blade hit him in the neck, knocking him off for a few minutes. I looked back and saw that last person that I expected to save me; Captain John Price, with Yuri covering his six. He said,

"What did I say about not fucking this up?" I replied,

"We'll talk about that later." I turned to the others and said,

"Is everyone alright?" Sandman replied,

"All accounted for dude. Mission completed." I look behind him and saw his teammates supporting Falcon and his scouts. I nodded and walked over to Annabeth. I kneeled down beside her and healed her wounds she sustained during the bout with Order. I said to Cobra,

"Patch her up as soon as you can. I'm going to call for extraction and to contact Renegade, Arclight and their group of Hunters. I first contacted Lord Chaos to inform him of the good news and to coordinate an extraction team. He took the news well and told me that a Warbird is on its way to our location. I then contacted Renegade and said,

"Renegade, it's Wolf. Mission completed. Meet us at the front courtyard of the fortress." The commlink crackled and she replied,

"Copy that Wolf, We're moving now. Eta five mikes." With that, the commlink cut off. I turned to the others and said,

"Come one, let's move." They nodded and supported Falcon and his team of scouts while Cobra supported Annabeth. When we walked into the front courtyard, Renegade, Arclight and their group of Assassins were already there. When she saw us, she asked,

"Any casualties?" I replied,

"Nothing major. But Falcon and his scouts are badly injured. By the look of their injuries, Order tortured them. But they refused to talk. That's probably what got them their lacerations." She nodded and asked,

"So, where's our exfil? Our Osprey got blown out of the sky when we got here." I chuckled and replied,

"It's here." And sure enough, the roar of the Warbird filled the air as it touches down at our position. The doors opened and we piled in. The door closes and we are off the ground. I activated my commlink and said,

"Lady Chaos, this is Wolf. Mission completed. All eagles accounted for." The commlink crackled as Lady Chaos replied,

"Good work Wolf. Satellite feed shows multiple casualties in your AO. Good work, that's one for the books." I replied,

"Easy day Lady Chaos, Wolf out." With that, the commlink cut off. I turned to the others and said,

"Good work guys. Get some rest. We have a long journey back to base." With that, everyone lied down and is instantly knocked out. I shook my head and lied down and closed my eyes, allowing my exhaustion to take over and sending me to the realm of Morpheus.


	12. Crusader

Armoury, the Harbringer

Wolf POV

All of us were on different vantage points in the armoury, looking down on the amount of armed guards in the room. There are 35 guards, all armed with Assault rifles with high-calibre rounds that could rip us to shred with two shots and could take out our Exo-suits. If that isn't enough, Annabeth, The Assassins, and Joker are being held hostage and are being guarded by 7 men. The wounds on Annabeth and Joker are severe. They must have put up a fight and forced the guards to knock them out. The Assassins are not too good either. All of them have bruises to their faces and they are knocked unconscious with their hands bounded and their mouths gagged. My heart burned with rage and I can tell the others feel the same. I said quietly,

"Ok guys, stealth is mandatory. If they see us, they will kill the hostages. Survey the room and plan out your tactics." I lock my eyes with Fox, seeing that she had formulated a plan. With that, I closed my eyes and activated eagle vision. Immediately, I managed to single out a few targets that I could take out silently without letting the others know. With that, I leapt down from the vantage point and landed silently behind a guard. Before he even know what was happening, I held him in a chokehold, with my left hand covering his mouth to muffle his cry for help. After a few seconds, he fell unconscious and went limp. I silently let go of his body and entered a floor grate silently, and leapt out of it, catching the guard completely by surprise. Before he know what was happening, I knocked him unconscious by smashing my fist into his face. But, before I can hide, a guard walked around the corner and saw me. He raised his weapon to fire, but before he can react, he was taken down from behind by Fox. I nodded her thanks and she disappeared into the shadows. I fired my grappling hook and grappled up to the vantage point above me to have a good point of view. I saw that almost all of the guards have been taken out, and the remaining guards that are guarding the hostages are completely oblivious to what was going on. I leapt back into the grate and crept up to them undetected. I leapt out of the grate and caught them completely by surprise and I took them down with a Brute Takedown before they know what hit them. I turned to check on the hostages and saw that they are still unconscious. llona, Helen, Gideon and Joker joined me. I said,

"Get them to the infirmary. You know what to do Gideon. After that, kit up. I'm going after Cameron. They are the last hostage." I started to walk towards the armoury exit, but someone hold me back. I turned my head back and saw the last person who held me back; Fox. I said,

"Let go Fox." Fox shook her head and replied,

"You can't just go and rescue them. The enemy will be expecting you. You will be killed." I wrenched my hand out of hers and replied,

"So be it. My life has always been on the edge of death. I don't fear it." Fox replied,

"I don't care if you don't fear death. I just…." I cut her off and replied,

"No, Fox. I can't put you at risk." Fox replied with steel in her voice,

"I may be the your Beta, but you does not control me. I'm coming with you." I shook my head and replied,

"Not this time Fox. And that's an order." With that, I walked out of the Armoury and headed for my personal Chambers. I made sure that no one had followed me, and I walked to the statue bust that I found sitting in a closet back in Chaos planet and push its head up, revealing a secret retinal scanner. A retinal beam shot out of the scanner and scanned my eyes. Once done, a robotic voice said,

"Identity confirmed." Immediately, the beds and shelves retracted into the floor and the room darkened. Dim, white lights lit up to show a suit that I swore I would never use unless it is absolutely necessary; the Crusader suit, with the symbol of a star on its chest plate. It is designed by Lord Helix and Lord Chaos themselves, and given to me a reward for the completion of the training to become Lord Chaos's Assassin. But, I saw the amount of power that I would possess if I used this suit in the field, so I stored it in my Chambers, and swore to only use it in worst-case scenarios. Now, it will be a good time. I add it onto my Arkham Knight suit. Once done, I strapped on my Exo-suit and made sure all my equipment are black in colour and head out of my Chambers, the beds and shelves resetting itself back into its original positions. I then activated the trackers for Cameron and syncing it to my gauntlet. Immediately, I saw him being held hostage in the basement, where there are plenty of shadows for me to use to my advantage. The enemy had made a dire mistake to bring them to the basement. It will be their final resting place. I fired my grappling hook and entered an air vent, the suit thermal concealment technology kept me completely invisible to the enemy thermal imaging cameras. The soft-soled combat boots did not alert the enemy to my presence in the room underneath their feet. I activated the built-in scanner to scan for any hidden enemies in the room. It showed ten more enemies hidden in the shadows, no doubt waiting for me to show up. I smirked. They would have the surprise of a lifetime. I stalked into the shadows, hiding me from the enemies completely. I grappled up the air vent and onto a vantage point. From there, I surveyed the kill zone. I thought, "Fifteen enemies, all armed with assault rifles that could fire off high-calibre rounds that could rip me to shreds, and a hostage. This is going to be easy." I look down and saw that there are two enemies directly below the vantage point that I'm on. I silently slipped down and slit their throats, killing them silently. I hid their bodies in the shadows and grappled up back to the vantage point. I started to go for another target, but suddenly, I heard chattering over the communication channel and I heard,

"Really predictable are you Assassin. He's using the vantage points, Mine them." Immediately, I fired my grappling hook and swung into an air vent. As I slid down the vent, I thought,

"Who was informing them about my tactics?" But I had not time to act on that now. I have to save Cameron before his throat gets cut out. I leapt out of the air vent and used the surprise attack to take down five of the enemy before they knew what was happening. I leapt back into the grate and went over to Camron while the remaining enemy forces went over and check on the dudes that I had killed. I leapt out of the grate and proceed to untie him. Once free, I said to him,

"Activate cloak and get out of here. I'll deal with them." Cameron nodded and activated his cloaks, rendering his invisible. I grappled up to an unmined vantage point and surveyed the kill zone. I saw that only three were left in the room. The rest of them must have panicked and ran off. I leapt down and send two of them straight to Hades. I turned to the last guy. He was trembling with fear. I said,

"If you want to live, tell me who ordered the attack and who told you about how I work. Tell me all that I want to know and I will let you go." He nodded and babbled out,

"Its…it's the Kingpin. You dealt with him once. He struck a deal with Lord Order. He said that he only wants to kill you. That's it. That's all I know. Please don't kill me." I shook my head and said,

"I promised not to. Now, go." He nodded and started to run towards the door. Suddenly, a shot rang out and the man dropped dead. I said to his corpse,

"But my friend didn't." Without turning around, I said,

"You could have gotten yourself killed Piper. I had it under control." Piper materialised in front of me, with her full equipment setup on her. She replied,

"Didn't seem like it from my perspective. Look, I know you hate to put other lives at risk. But, don't you see. You train the Assassins, but I know you. You wanted to make sure all of us are safe. That's why you pushed us to our limit every training." I replied,

"Let me get out of this suit and we will talk of this later." With that, I headed up to my chambers to change and to clean up.

*Time skip, 30 minutes*

After a shower, I felt refreshed. I threw on my clothes and ensured that the Crusader suit is kept away safely. If the enemy get their hands on this technology, they will be nearly unstoppable. I put on my Exo-suit in its watch form, sheathed Lord Helix's sword back into its scabbard at my hip, holstered my Atlas 45 pistols and headed to the bridge. Before I headed out, I said,

"Activate security protocols Alpha Delta 550. Authorization Wolf, A01." A robotic voice said,

"Security protocols in effect." Immediately, the sentry guns that was installed in the ship were activated, and the rail guns on the deck of the ship were activated. The central arcane cannon and the EM1 cannons are on standby in case there is an attack on the ship. I walked to the bridge and saw that everyone is there. I said,

"Alright, I know everyone's tired from the mission and the hostage situation that you guys were involved in didn't help. So I will make this quick. Let's begin."

*Time skip, 1 hour later*

"And that concludes the debriefing. Thank you for coming. You guys are dismissed." I said to the team. They nodded and went their separate ways. Camron, Gideon and Joker went to our room and head for bed, Ilona headed to the range for some practise before heading for bed, well almost all of them. Annabeth and Helen stayed behind. I said to them,

"Why are you girls still here? The debriefing is over." Annabeth stepped forward and replied,

"Wolf, we need to know how to use the weapons that chose us properly. I mean, sure we managed to use them to kill the enemies, but what other secrets that they hold and what can they do?" I replied,

"This request I cannot grant. I am only allowed to tell you if Lady Chaos agrees with it. Those secrets that the weapons hold can be extremely dangerous in the wrong hands, and Lady Chaos rarely gives approval to these requests. If you girls really want to know, I can ask Lady Chaos for you, but I cannot give you a definite yes for this. Now please, get…." My words were cut off by my ship's on-board computer,

"Security protocols in effect." I sighed at this and said,

"Looks like you girls are staying here for the night. Once the security protocols are in effect, the sentry guns will shoot to kill anyone that its sensors can detect, excluding me and my team. So, follow me, single file." With that, I turned and headed to the crew quarters, where I and the team stayed. When I entered, Gideon was heading out of the bathroom in his PJs. Cameron was lying on his bunk playing with his phone, Joker was at the workbench upgrading his Exo-suit and Ilona was nowhere to be seen. Cameron looked up to me and asked,

"Hey man, why are the girls here?" I replied,

"They wanted to train, but the security protocols went into effect and they can't leave. So, I brought them here for them to spend the night here. By the way, where's Ilona?"

Gideon replied while tweaking with his holographic watch,

"She's in the bathroom. Just entered. She won't be out until 10 minutes later." I nodded and turned to the girls and said,

"Find a random bunk and claim it as your own. All amenities are provided. Feel free to use them to your hearts content. There's a communication station beside the workbench." With that, I headed to the statue and activated the retinal scanner. A beam of light emitted from the scanner, scanning my eyes and confirming my identity. Once confirmed, the secret panel beside the statue opened silently, revealing a walkway lit with dim white lights. I walked into the hallway and into my personal chambers, the panel sliding back into place behind me.

Gideon's POV

I saw that Wolf entered his personal chambers. But, it seems that I'm not the only one who saw that. Fox is walking to the secret panel. I got off my bunk and walked to her side. I said,

"Don't bother about the panel. You can't get in there. It's Wolf personal Chambers. Wolf is the only one who can access it." Fox replied,

"Gideon, I'm Wolf's girlfriend. I been there before" I shook my head and replied,

"Well nevermind. Now, it's late. We have a long day tomorrow. Let's turn in." With that, I turned and walked back to my bunk. Cameron and Joker are already sleeping soundly. Ilona is just turning in and Helen and Annabeth are sound asleep. I lied down on my bunk and close my eyes and fall asleep. Before I fall asleep, I could have sworn that there was someone in the shadows. But before I can investigate, I was fast asleep.

Malcolm's POV

Ha, Percy and his team are fools. Those chains could not even hold me. I checked my left pocket and saw the thumb-drive in there. My mission is complete. Now Warpath's ship will be completely vulnerable. Now to get off this ship. Before I even make the first step, a familiar voice said,

"So, you managed to escape the chains. Unfortunately, this is your final resting place." I whirled back and saw Wolf standing there.

Wolf POV

I saw Malcolm's eyes looking for an escape route. I said,

"Don't bother looking for an escape route. There isn't one. You will die here." He snarled back,

"Then I will take you with me." With that, he charged at me with his sword drawn. But I simply sidestepped, and a shadow covered Malcolm and a second later, his throat was slit. "We are on the same side. A pity you have to betray us.". A female voice said behind him,

"I would have probably slashed him bit more before killing him." I turned around and replied,

"The code of the Assassin does not allowed us to torture a human, even if I want to Pipes." She stepped right next to me and looked at Malcolm's dead body. She asked,

"What are you going to do now?" I replied,

"I'm going to reprogram the ship's security protocols. I have to make sure that something like this must never happen again." She nodded,

"Follow me, I know a place that we can talk in private." With that, I led her to my personal chambers. When the door slid close, I said,

"Now, you want to tell me something?" Piper replied,

"It's been some time so, it will be better if I show you." With that, she took off my helmet and smashed her lips onto mine. I closed my eyes and kissed back. After a few minutes, we pulled back and it got intense after that.


	13. Chalenge

The break of dawn

Harbringer, Camp Half-Blood

Piper POV

I opened my eyes slowly and look around. I was Percy's personal chambers in the Harbringer. I remembered fragments of my memories from last night. A soft smile broke out on my face as I think about last night. A note lies next to me.

 _Hey Pipes,_

 _I'm going to Half-Blood Mt. to see my castle and throne._

 _See ya_

I shake my head. Even though Percy hated CHB for what they did to him, he always wanted to see his Godly home. I pick up up my clothes, remembering last night. I dress up and gear up. Hanged up on the wall, was a special armor I made myself for Percy's wings. I name is Fox, so I can bend reality and create illusions. I opened the door and locked it using the panel. I exit the rooms out of the Harbinger. I grappled onto the lookout tower made for the archers. The Assassins made a change to it. They put a ledge where they can do Leap of Faiths with hay at the bottom. I close my eyes and open them. I memorize everything how it looks and create a inner map. And I jumped. Campers gasped on what I was doing. When I was about to hit the haystack, I extended my wings and the wind brought me up to a good altitude for flying.

I pass the 12 original cabins and I see the Aphrodite cabin, than the Zeus cabin. I shake my head in disgust when I see Aphrodite demigods coming out with everybody of their face cake with makeup and the Zeus demigods, their heads up and arrogant. I pass the forest where I see the creek where I heard Percy was claimed. My memories wander back to Percy and 4999 years ago.

 _I shook my head. Annabeth cheating on Percy was taking a toll on me being a love goddess I became dizzy, my eyesight fuzzing. I stumble onto an alleyway in CHB, knowing what would happen next. I sit down, wrapping my arms around my legs and putting my head to my knees. The Remnant came. I name that because_ _Remnants are feelings of loss or pain. Love goddess experience Remnants usually know that something or someone is missing in someone's life. Remnants are created when there is a spike of negative emotion._

 _I see images from Percy's and Annabeth adventures. How Percy was desperate for Annabeth to heal when he put the Golden Fleece in the Sea of Monsters. How stricken he was when Annabeth was captured by Atlas and when he discovered Annabeth was thinking of joining the Hunters. When Annabeth kissed Percy before St. Helens. How Annabeth covered his Achilles spot from a poisoned blade. And finally, their underwater kiss. All those memories were like continuous videos and they all shattered into tiny pieces and fell endlessly into a endless pit._

 _I woke up, taking in sunlight after the remnant. Cold sweat dripped down my face. I got up to see Jason, hoping he could comfort me. I walk to the Zeus cabin just from the sounds from inside the cabin, it's not just Jason in there. I narrowed my eyes, thinking 'What is happening?' I scale the cabin wall and onto the roof, where I tread carefully to make sure my footsteps don't make any sound. I look through the open skylight to see Jason busy sucking Reyna's nipples. My face tightens up. I jump through the skylight and just say "Hey Reyna. Hey Jason." I say casually, like everything is normal and my supposed boyfriend is making out with somebody else. They look at me shocked with wide eyes. I pack up anything that was mine in the cabin and say "See you later." They watch as I kick the door down and off the hinges. I walk into the forest and sit down leaning on a rock, thinking on and on about how I was duped just like the boy with green eyes._

A howl from the pack of Lycanroc jerked me out my memories, signaling that I coming near to the castle and I sheathed my wings and I walked to the doors of the castle, with Lycanroc and Zoroark on each side of me. The doors have engravings of Percy's life and when I opened the massive marble doors and it was a sight to behold. A sea green carpet leading to an elevator. I pressed the button on the panel and I stepped inside. I press a button which said 'Throne Room'. The bell dinged and the doors opened. There was a carpet leading to the throne. But Percy wasn't there. On the wall to the side there are paintings. There was one Percy lingered on. The painting was pure white. I walked up next to him. "Do you know what this is called?" He asked still looking at the painting. I shook my head. "It's called 'Snow Hare In A Snowstorm'." I opened my mouth to say something, but I was interrupted by a call on Percy's watch. The took it and a holographic video showed up. It was Cameron. "Uh… I don't know how to say this, cause' you'll be pissed."

"What?" Percy asked with an annoyed tone.

"Lance challenged you to a duel in 10 and he invited the Romans and the Olympians to come and see, quote, 'how he was going to whoop your ass'." Cameron said, gulping "Gotta go!" Cameron said before quickly disconnecting the call.

Wolf POV

I am pissed now. I stormed out of my castle, Fox at my heels. I open my wings and fly towards camp. In the distance, I see a portal open and the out comes the Argo II, with the Romans onboard.

I land on the Harbinger and head straight to my chambers. I did the retinal scan and took out my Crusader armor and strapped it on. Lance will die today. I was about to leave, but I stopped and turned to the closet where the Crusader suit was. "Alpha Override 6-1; Codename Valkyrie 08-673 Illusion 02-00." The closet closed and opened again to show another suit. It was exactly like the Arkham knight suit except it was white and its visor was red. "Piper." I called and Piper came running "I want you to wear this. I have a feeling something going to go sideways." She nodded and suited up. I put on my most dangerous weapons. The Sword of Eden, Bal 13.5's (Desert Eagle's), my double dagger which can separate in to seperate blades, Annabeth's old knife and I strap on throwing knives on me. I looked at the time and I had three minutes to get to the Arena. I heard they now named it The Hero's Forge.


	14. You thought you could beat my ass?

Lance POV

I stepped into my Personal Armory and I strapped my armor on which was made of Styx Ice and I pick up helmet. I took up my sword. I take a spear and I look at it. I slam the handle on the floor and I kick so the bottom half is broken off. I take a deep breath knowing that I was about to go up against somebody more powerful than Percy. But my thoughts come to me. I look at my spear knowing that I'll strip his power if it tastes his blood. I put a magical crossbow on my back that magically loads when I put my finger on the trigger. I march out of the armory, confident I can defeat him. I walk toward Hero's Forge. I enter one side of the replica of the Colosseum and Romans and Greeks flood the seats. The horns blow signaling the start of the duel. The gates open and we both walk out. I let out my battle cry and charged at him my spear and sword drawn.

Wolf POV

I pull out my pistols and shoot four bullets of .357 Magnum and two of them each enter each of his shoulder where there a vulnerable, uncovered spot. Being a God, he only flinched but kept charging. I take out Annabeth's knife and I take a aimed hit in his lower abdomen but the blade just bounced off of his armor. I instantly knew his armor was made of Styx Ice. I knew I had to put some distance between him and I, so I activate my shield and I go Captain America mode on him and I slam it on his helmet, causing him to lose his footing. I throw the shield at him, making him go all to the other side of the arena. I pause for a second ao I can supercharge my weapons so they can piece his armor. My shield come flying back to me.

I start walk to him and I raise my arms and shoot a Phantom Blade into each of his shoulder pushing a bullet from each shoulder, keeping one in each, plus a Phantom Blade.

We charged at each other. I pull out my dual dagger and seperate. Lance swings his spear at my stomach but I use (each dagger is shaped as an upside down 'J') the curved handle off my dagger to hold the weapon in place. Lance then brings his sword in a deadly arc over my head. When I was distracted by the sword, Lance put more force on spear and he knocks away my dagger that was holding the spear back. The spearhead hits my armor and shatters. His eyes widen. I kick him in the stomach making him go back several steps. I had 20 throwing blades and as I kept throwing them, he went a step for each blade.

I throw two smoke bombs and smoke starts to cover the battleground. I turn day into night to make it darker. I leap at the wall and grab the edge and start climbing until I was directly behind him and when the smoke subsided, I turn it back to day and jump over him. In, mid air I grab his shoulders and lift him up and throwing in an arc. He lands on the underside with a sickening crack. He picked himself up after 10 seconds. But I didn't hesitate. I took out my sword and send energy waves at him. It send him back on the wall and I slashed my sword in an arc and sent a final hit. He soon fell off and got up, leaning on his sword. "You think you so brave, so strong. No, you're a coward hiding behind a mask." He grinned like a maniac, blood dripping from his mouth "Is your life so dark, such shit that you try to be so big and tough. No, No, No, No, stop playing pretend." He yelled at me. "Who are you, Assassin of Chaos?!"

"You think I'm a coward, Son of Poseidon? Is that what you thought of your brother 5000 years ago, before you spread lies about him and turned the demi-gods against him? And you know what? My life was so dark and shitty. You know what happened to me? Zeus's bolt, the Golden fleece, the Titan's curse, the Battle of the Labyrinth, the Battle for Olympus, I was sent to CJ with no memories, I survived Tartarus and I fought and killed Gaea myself (let us pretend that Percy is the one who killed Gaea for Fanfic purpose), and my girlfriend cheated on me. Do you know with who? YOU. You have no right to tell me life was shit."

Annabeth POV

Oh Gods. It was Percy this whole time. All this time and I never realized. I covered my face in shame. Through my fingers I see a bright light that was growing. I put my head up and I discovered that Percy had because his achieved True Form. There was a glass dome allowing the Demigods to see. The dragon had a ball of light at its mouth. It tilted it head upwards turning the light ball into a massive green light ball, almost as big as a cabin. It made a motion like it was going send it towards Lance. In a blink of an eye and a purple flash, a 15 ft tall black panther jumped in front of Lance. The panther was sleek with perfect and sleek black fur. And what was most prominent was the eyes of the panther. It was kaleidoscope. Just like...Piper. The dragon and panther locked eyes. The ball of light dissipated. The two slowly turned back to their human forms. Fox was in a red and white suit just like Percy's blue and black. She looked at Lance in a face that was probably of disgust. Fox than walked over to Percy who was kneeling and resting his arm on his leg, his head down. She took of her helmet. I gasp. Over the pass 4999 years, Piper stopped trying to play down her beauty. Her her straight and flowed past her shoulders. Her face was flawless. I looked around and all the single boys jaws dropped. The other 7 were shocked were shocked as hell. Piper kneeled down beside him and took of his helmet and I got a clear look at his face. His hair was still as messy as ever and his eyes were never more beautifully green. Piper whispered something to and she helped him stand up and the duo left without another look or word.


	15. Wait-----Where's the bra?

Leo POV

From the stands, I viewed the duel. I never thought I was so shocked in my life to see that Wolf was actually Percy. But I proved myself wrong when I saw Piper. I didn't know what to think. I rubbed my eyes and I blinked fast several times. But Piper was still there. Piper _died._ I was there before she faded. How?

Jason POV

I couldn't believe Piper was alive. She looked so…..beautiful. I shook my head. I gave up the right to say when I cheated on her. I looked at Reyna, who was too shocked to even take her eyes off of Piper. I felt guilty for cheating on her. And I, back then, realized that I my heart was still with Reyna. When I confessed to Reyna, we started making out, but then Piper showed up and I never got to tell her. I didn't take my eyes off of her until they left.

1 hour later

Annabeth POV

We assembled in the Big House for a meeting. The 7 were silent (Me, Thalia, Nico, Frank, Hazel, Reyna, and Jason) and Lance was also there, probably trying to accept the fact that 1. Wolf is Percy 2. He lost to him _again_ 3\. He almost died (and that thought was scary to a God). Percy and Piper walked in, wearing regular clothes for the first time in camp in a long time.

Percy was wearing a black sweatshirt, jeans and grey and white Air Jordan's. Piper was wearing a CHB shirt and over it, a yellow button up shirt with only the middle button buttoned, ripped jeans and white high top converse. (For Piper, please check the photo in Riordan Wiki) They had a intimidating aura that made everybody look somewhere else

Chiron walked in and we all fell silent if not already.

"After recent discoveries," Chiron started glancing at Percy and Piper "The Olympians wanted a plan and explanation. We have found out that the monsters being released, are grouping together and we fear that they are launching an attack soon. Any suggestions?"

"I think we should send two groups of five of our strongest and quickest demigods to go, track and ambush these groups before they grow to a size where we can't defeat." I said

"Size isn't a concern anymore." argued Alissa, the 16 year old demigod Councilor of the Poseidon cabin. "We just need to know where and how they're attacking."

"Wow. A child of Poseidon finally says something smart." snickers Kindal, the Athena Councilor, forgetting that there was another very angry child of Poseidon there.

Percy and Alissa both hiss at her, reminding my younger sister of her cabin's bad reputation. After I broke up with Percy, it made Athena's children look very bad, and it keeps going even till today.

"To continue on with my sister's idea, we've had Aerial Recon all over Earth, and we've found a base in Brooklyn. We need two people to infiltrate it and according to our recon, the plans is in the 50th floor out of 10. Piper and I will go. Expect to hear from us tomorrow evening."

They got up and left, not even waiting for a response.

Percy POV

I walk out of the Big House with Piper's hand intertwined with mine. Mortals had advanced in the past 5000 years and because of the advancing tech, it has thrown America into a Civil War when Government used the tech against the people. We enter the Harbinger. We walk in hall in silence, enjoying each others presence and we armor up. I strap on my armor and interface the HUD with Piper's. She walks out and I can tell she made an alteration to the suit. The suit hugged all her curves and hourglass figure, and her 36DD cup breasts.

She catches me staring "Like what you see?" she says teasingly.

Through the helmet, I blush and avert my gaze. "Come on we got to go."

We jog towards the garage where we were met by a Gumpert Apollo Intensa Emozione. We hop in the car and I turn on the car, the engine revving. We race out of the Harbinger and out of CHB. We hit the highway in no time. I look at Piper at some time and find her listening to music on her iPhone X. I pull out my own iPhone X and play some songs. I started with 'Let Me Love You' made by DJ Snake

 **I used to believe**

 **We were burnin' on the edge of somethin' beautiful**

 **Somethin' beautiful**

 **Selling a dream**

 **Smoke and mirrors keep us waitin' on a miracle**

 **On a miracle.**

We come pass a broken sign saying 'New York in 20 miles'

 **Say, go through the darkest of days  
Heaven's a heartbreak away  
Never let you go, never let me down  
Oh, it's been a hell of a ride  
Driving the edge of a knife**

I close my eyes and remember everyone that had died. Beckendorf, Silena, Nakoumara, Luke and more.

 **Don't fall asleep**

 **At the wheel, we've got a million miles ahead of us**

 **Miles ahead of us**

 **All that we need**

 **Is a rude awakening to know we're good enough**

 **Know we're good enough**

 **Say go through the darkest of days**

 **Heaven's a heartbreak away**

 **Never let you go, never let me down**

 **Oh it's been a hell of a ride**

 **Driving the edge of a knife**

 **Never let you go, never let me down.**

The song switches to Stargazing by Kygo

 **You're saying it's hopeless, that I should hope less**

 **Heaven can help us, well maybe "she" might**

 **You say it's beyond us, what is beyond us?**

 **Let's see and decide**

Memories flash by and I remember all the times it seemed hopeless.

 **We've been meteoric, even before this**

 **Burns half as long when it's twice as bright**

 **So if it's beyond us, then it's beyond us**

 **Let's see and decide**

 **And I will still be here, stargazing**

 **I'll still look up, look up**

 **Look up for love**

 **I will still be here, stargazing**

 **I'll still look up, look up**

 **Look up for love**

Time Skip

We parked near the building and climbed up an apartment building and got up on the flat roof. Piper looked at me "What's the plan." I give her a passionate kiss. After some time, we pull back, gasping for breath. "What was that for?" she asked suspiciously

I grin at her and pull out a suitcase "That was for my thanks for taking the lower floors."

I pull out formal clothes and hand them to Piper.

"So you kissed because you wanted me to do the hardest part and….Wait, where's the bra?"

She glared at me "You know I wear my armor without a bra."

"Well, imagine this. You're undercover and the receptionist sees a sexy women running in so late, she forgot to on a bra. As he checks your body out, you flirt with him and" he clears his throat " _Entertain_ him, right before you incapacitate him."

"I am going to kill you." she said

"But you love me."

Once she dressed, Piper climbed down the building and headed towards the entrance.

Percy POV

Five guards were stationed on the roof. Two of them had AK-101 with caliber enough to kill a person instantly. The third guard had Uzi submachine and a Tac-9 shotgun. The other two were snipers and their secondary weapon was a suppressed pistol. I make my sword go into a pen, something I hated doing, but it was too noticeable.

I hanged on the ledge and waited until the first sniper was isolated. I dart forward and slide my hidden blade into the sniper's neck. Blood trickles down from his neck. I pull out the blade and climb over and into the shadows of a small building which had the stairs in it.

The two guards with AR's patrol and started walking to the wall where I was hiding. I quickly scale the wall and lay flat on my stomach, and waited till the guards met. I crouched and slit their throats.

The Uzi guard figured something was wrong and aim out his Tac-9. I ran towards him, making no sound. I take my dual dagger and seperate it. I jump over the guard, using the hooks on the guards to hook on the guard and throw in an arc. Unfortunately, the last guard heard the commotion and pulled out a Glock, wildly aiming in random directions, not knowing where I was. I walk up to him and he shoot me several times. Seeing that the bullets were not affecting me, he foolishly attempted in hand-to-hand combat. I catch his first punch and twist his arm, till his bones made a sickening crack. I kick him square in the chest, making him 100 stories down.

Piper

I made my to the building. I regret telling Percy that once a daughter of Aphrodite is claimed, a part of the blessing is that they get 36D breasts, and a big ass. I walk in like I was in a rush. As I make my way, the receptionist who checks my ID is a woman. Well that makes my job tough to seduce her and let me in.

"I'm late to a meeting. Can we hurry this up." I act impatient

"Sorry. This is the protocol for late employees"

"Well maybe, I can give you something that would want you to reconsider." I leaned in close, and give her a good view of my tits and whisper the last part.

"Jonathan," she called "I'm taking a five min break."

Lucky for me, she's a lesbian

She gets up and takes my hand leads to a closet. She opens the lights and close the door. I wrap my arms around my neck and pretend I'm about to kiss her. Suddenly, I bring her head and knee her. I headlock her and cut out her air supply. From my pocket, I take a small anesthetic dart and inject it into her skin. In a few second, she becomes unconscious.

I get up and suit up, knowing from here is when the mission actually begins.


	16. New Sibling, Dark Past, and more SEX!

I sneak out of the storage room and crouch behind a plant. I eye a floor grate and take a peek. There was no one looking this way. I dart for grate and jump in, only with the slightest amount of sound.

I walk around in the floor grate until I was directly below the elevator. I heard a faint sound of elevator going up. I pushed up and out of the floor grate and get jump out of the floor grate

Time Skip

I take out my suppressed pistols and prepare to kick down a door. I look down the hall. It was flooded with blood and bodies. I kick down the door and run and slide under the table, aiming out my guns and firing at everyone from under the table. I get up from under the table and aim one of my gun at the target. I was about to pull the trigger when the window crashed and a figure was suddenly on top of the target. I groan.

"Looks like I win. For the tenth time in a row."

"Yeah, but I still have a ten kill lead."

"Any way, I've planted the charges and the building is ready to blow. Shall we?"

We ran towards the window and jump out. We dive and extend out wings at the last moment. We fly towards an alley and land. We run towards the car and get in. Percy started the car and zoomed out. As soon as we left and in the rear view mirror, we could see the guards following out trail.

"Shit." I mutter.

I look at Percy "We have to split up."

He reaches for a button and presses it. The seat lower and the hood raises revealing two sports motorcycles ( **A/N it looks like the Tron motorcycle.)** Percy took the black and blue bike, while I took the black and red. We went on different routes.

I sped past several buildings in the downtown and I went into the Ghetto. I pass an alley when I saw a girl about 5 years old with green eyes. Sea green eyes. I take a U-turn and stop by the alleyway

"Hey kiddo,"

She looked at me. In her lap sat a black Pomeranian which growled at me and grew to a size of a truck

"Mrs.O'Leary" I exclaim as I pat her snout

I look over to the girl. Her clothes were tattered. "Come on get in the back. I'll take you somewhere safe."

Her face brightened.

She got up and walked towards bike. I press a button and an extension in the back appears. I lift her up and buckle her up.

Time Skip

I arrived at Camp Half Blood and park near the Chaos Cabin. Percy run towards me "Who's this?" He asks nodding towards the girl.

"Half-Blood. Probably your sister." As if on cue, a trident image appeared.

Percy's face softened " What's your name?"

"She whispered it "Max."

"Well, Max do you know about the Greek gods?"

"Mommy used to tell me about them. Poseidon and Seuss."

I stifle a laugh "Um I don't think Zeus will like it if you mispronounce his name."

"Come on. I'll show you your brothers and sisters."

I smile at the siblings. Percy always had a soft spot for his siblings.

I pick up Mrs. O'Leary, who was still in her black Pomerania form. I start walking towards the Chaos cabin, when a hand tapped my shoulder. I drop Mrs. O'Leary and take out Percy's second pen sword, Torrent. I judo flip the person and hold the sword at his throat.

It was Jason.

"What do you want?" I hiss

He squirmed uncomfortably and didn't meet my eyes.

"Um..I wanted to talk."

"You lost that right when you cheated on me."

"That's kind of what I wanted to talk about. But I can leave if you want."

A couple moments pass.

"Well," I spat "spit it out."

He explained his side of the story while still on the grass and dirt. I close my eyes and clench my teeth when he came to the part where I came in.

After he finished with his side of the story, I let him go.

"Don't let me see you again. Or else there won't be you in this world again."

I walk towards the Chaos cabin, when Percy joins me. After I tell him what happened, he nodded understandingly.

We walk down the halls in silence.

Percy POV

Piper takes out the keys and unlock the door. I had an idea to cheer her up.

She was barely inside and the door had only just closed when I pressed her up against the wall. She gasped as I nuzzled against her neck, laying kisses across her skin. My hands moved to her firm ass and lifted her once again so she could wrap her legs around my back.

I continued to kiss her neck, slowly descending to her collarbone, as my hands moved from her clothed ass to her bare thighs. My fingers soon crawled upwards underneath her shorts, squeezing her ass through her panties.

She moaned as I began pressing my lips against her cleavage, and she gyrated her hips against mine, sending shockwaves of pleasure through my loins. I carried her to the bed and gently laid her on it. I pulled off his shirt as she did the same, leaving me in only my leg armor and her in leg armor.

I immediately descended upon her breasts, peppering the tops with kisses and light sucks. I soon trailed my lips down her trim stomach and pulled off her pants, leaving her in even skimpier matching pink panties, the center of which had darkened from its wetness.

I kissed the wet patch once before kissing down her left leg to her ankle, and then up her right leg. While I was occupied with her wondrous tits, she unclasped his belt and pulled down my pants, revealing my boxers. "Oh Seaweed Brain," she murmured fondly.

My boxers were tented from my is arousal, and she couldn't help but palm my firm member through the fabric. I pulled her to her feet and once again captured her nipple in my mouth. My right hand dipped below her waist and gently pushed her panties to the side, allowing my fingers access to her sopping folds.

Not one to be outdone, Piper parted the hole in the front of my boxers and pulled out my hard member. She teased the engorged head briefly before grasping my cock in long, slow strokes. Every so often she cupped my swollen balls, or gave a few rapid jerks before returning to her slower pace, or added a twist to her strokes.

As she pleasured me, I inserted my index finger into her gushing pussy. I soon added my middle finger as well, but despite her wetness acting as a lubricant I could barely fit two fingers into her.

I squeezed one breast and gently bit the other nipple.

"Let's lube you up first, shall we?" She let go of my impressive meat and pulled my boxers off. My dick sprang up once fully released.

This time I laid on the bed while she kneeled between my legs. She grasped me by the base of my cock and slowly took my swollen head into her mouth. She swept her hair away from her face as she lowered herself onto him. Once she had taken the entirety of my length into her mouth, she took the hand off my cock and placed both hands on my thighs.

Piper then began the blowjob in earnest, bobbing her head up and down my manhood.

After a few minutes of this mind-numbing pleasure I asked if he could return the favour. With an air of reluctance, she ceased her blowjob and lay on top of me, with each of our heads by the others crotch in the sixty-nine position. I pulled her soaked panties off, revealing her pink pussy. She resumed sucking me off while I delicately parted her folds with my fingers.

My tongue intruded her pussy with the confidence of a man who had made her come many times before. I flicked around in it, relishing the familiar taste, before searching for her clit in earnest. I judged my progress based on her moans around my cock; it seemed I hadn't lost his talent. I massaged her firm asscheeks as I continued to lick her out.

I found her clit quickly enough and latched onto it, flicking away at it before sucking on it hard. Her mouth regrettably left my cock as she screamed to the heavens. Her silky thighs clenched around my head as she practically exploded onto his face.

"Oh my gods, Percy," she said as her orgasm finally began to ebb. Without waiting for a response, she went down on my cock once again with a renewed fervor. Within a couple of minutes I could feel his own climax approaching.

"Fuck, Piper, I'm gonna blow," I warned.

With a loud slurp she allowed most of my dick to leave her mouth except for my purpling head. Using her own spit as lubricant, she jacked me off fiercely and sucked on the head.

I buried my head into the soft skin of her ass as my balls tightened, my cock convulsed, and I shot a healthy load into the back of Piper's throat. She swallowed every last drop of my seed and continued stroking and sucking me, milking me for every last drop.

She let go of my dick with a wet _pop_. "Mmm, you taste great, Percy. Not like seaweed at all."

I grinned from between her asscheeks. "Well that's a relief."

She climbed off of me, giving me room to sit up next to her. She gave me a sideways glance. "You'd better be able to go a second round."

I grinned lopsidedly. "Babe, I've got way more left in the tank."

She smiled at that and moved onto my lap, her back against my chest. Her firm ass pushed against my flaccid dick, which was just beginning to reignite. Like an exotic dancer, she rubbed her body against me, shaking her ass against my stiffening manhood.

She let out a surprised shriek as I hand spanked her ass hard enough to leave a light pink imprint. I followed suit with the other hand on the other cheek, and was soon spanking both cheeks in tandem, causing them to jiggle wondrously against my groin.

Once she could feel my fully erect prick in between her asscheeks, she changed positions so that she was facing me. Her sopping pussy dripped onto the base of my cock, the head of which was resting against her stomach. I dove between her breasts immediately, sucking and licking at her warm flesh.

"Percy," she moaned as my prick brushed against her sensitive folds.

I noticed her staring at the heavy prick swinging between my legs. "My eyes are up here, you know," I teased.

"I'd say I'm making pretty good eye contact," she licked her lips, gazing intently at my covered slit. She grabbed my dick, giving it a few exploratory yanks, and rubbed my well-developed abs.

I groaned at the contact. "I really wish you'd stop objectifying me."

"Sure thing Seaweed Brain." She got off the bed and let go of my engorged cock. She bent over to pick up her discarded panties, exposing her bare ass to me. "I guess we can talk about inter camp diplomacies before we have sex."

She made to put the thoroughly soaked panties on, but I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back onto the bed. I pulled her on top of me so that she straddled my thighs, my dick poking against her lips.

She bit her lip to hold back a laugh. Her hair tickled my nose as she whispered into my ear. The look of relief that washed over my face was well worth the teasing as she placed both hands on my abs to brace herself. She slowly lifted herself off my thighs by several inches and positioned herself over me.

Inch by inch she lowered herself as my thick manhood parted her tender lips until they were joined by the hips. She leaned forward and kissed me deeply as she readjusted to my vast size; her fingers over the past several months could not make up for my sheer length and girth.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain," she said softly.

I smiled, parting her curly hair from her forehead. "I love you too, Beauty Queen."

Without waiting any longer, Piper began to roll her hips against mine. We moved in tandem, slowly at first but soon picking up speed. Every jerk of her hips sent pleasure shooting through my cock, while each of my thrusts went deeper and deeper into Piper's pleasure points.

I at first held onto her hips to keep her firmly on top of me, but as my lust swept over me and I found my hands brushing over the swell of her bosom and cupping her tits.

Piper soon arched her back as my cock hit a particularly sweet spot. She bit her lip to hold back a scream.

She leaned all the way backwards until she could lean on her hands, her tits being thrust out to the world as I now dictated the pace. I showed no signs of slowing down to give her a breather, and instead sped up, thrusting up and into her at a breakneck velocity.

She couldn't quite restrain the "Oh gods Percy!" nor the torrent of Greek curses as her orgasm washed over her. I made no move to cease or even slow in my ministrations as I now jackhammered into her.

She barely noticed that I had hooked a leg around hers and had managed to reverse our positions. She was also rather startled to realize that she had been moaning along the lines of "oh gods yes" and "please fuck me harder." She certainly didn't remember me being capable of turning her into a sex-starved bimbo the last time they had been intimate.

She had just mustered up the will to assert her own dominance in this relationship when I brushed my finger against her clit, and all was forgotten as she came once again.

Above her, I was rather bemused at how my strong and independent girlfriend had become so addicted to my dick. My balls tightened as I felt myself approach my limit.

"Piper, I'm gonna come."

"Mmm, inside me!" she said, half-delirious. I wasn't even sure she remembered that she had made him wear protection.

"You first," I said, grabbing her breasts. I mushed them together and licked between them, as my pace inside her nearly doubled. She screamed her passion out for the world to hear. Her internal muscles clenched, squeezing my manhood with a vice-like grip. Unexpectedly, her pussy gushed out a clear liquid, coating my condom-clad cock and groin.

The pressure of her pussy around me nearly doubled as she wrapped her legs around my back. I swore in Greek as my dick erupted, pulsing within her for several long seconds as I continued to pound her insides.

Once I felt that I was finished shooting jet after jet of my load, I pulled out of her. To my surprise and sudden worry, I had cumed so much that my condom had overflowed. Some of my semen had found its way into her welcoming pussy.

Oh well. I could worry about that later. For now, all I wanted was to sleep with my girlfriend cuddled next to me.

I had just closed my eyes when I felt a warm mouth wrap around my manhood. I looked down my body to where Piper was steadfastly sucking me off. She caught his eye and returned it with a steely glint in her purple eyes.

Percy grinned and laid back as she worked on resuscitating his flaccid member. By all accounts, she was successful in her attempts.

Third Person

Four forty two AM, Percy bolted upright in his bed. His head felt like it was being caved in. That was when he noticed the THREE empty bottles of Vodka lying around his bedroom. Piper stirred briefly.

She gently used her nails to trace patterns in the side of his back as he sat there, a thin sheen of sweat moving over him. They were both still heavily drunk, but Percy's nightmares were back, and they would not be forgotten any time soon.

He swung his legs out over the side of the bed. He pulled the cord to the small lamp on the bedside table and a shallow light filled the room.

Piper pushed herself up onto her knees so that she was kneeling right behind him. She started to trace her finger against the scars on his back. She started at the nape of his neck, the sensation of her soft caress sent a shiver down his spine. She pulled her hands all the way down his back until she was touching the fresh nail marks that would scar. She noticed the trail of blood that had been dragged frantically across his back. The dried blood stained her very own fingernails.

"Why did you wake up?" Piper asked him, wanting to suddenly change the subject. She sat up and pressed her body against his. He felt the warmth of her breasts covering his back, and even though they had been in the covers, her nipples were suddenly erect and poking against his back. It served to turn him on no small amount. She even went so far as to wrap her hands around his stomach, actively touching his finely tuned abdominal muscles.

"The nightmares." Percy admitted. Nightmares might have seemed like a childish thing to some people, but Piper knew too well the kind of things that could scar a person, she found herself wondering exactly what Perseus' would be. The strength of the PTSD that someone with Percy' reputation could have was astounding, the simple fact that he had outright admitted that he had nightmares made her love him even more. She knew that this kind of thing could destroy someone so completely that they became a shell of their former selves so she didn't want to push him on the subject, she had too much respect for him, she couldn't have him go down the darkest path that a warrior faced, yet...

"What of?" She asked him quietly. Subconsciously, her hands that were tracing his finely tuned muscles had grasped him ever so slightly tighter. She wasn't really sure what her perception of him really was, but she knew that despite everything, there was nobody out there to cover his back, not in the way that she thought she once could.

"Before I became 'Wolf', I served in a branch in the Brotherhood which was like the Navy SEALS." He began. "But the shit that I went through, they deemed me unfit for service for sometime. Mentally and emotionally unfit, not to mention my physical wounds." Perseus sighed again.

He was in the brotherhood so of course he could only have meant THAT when he said torture, "I was a prisoner of war Pipes. The nightmares are just incredibly vivid flashbacks of the past. I heard my closest friends, my brothers no less, scream their last as their lives were extinguished in the most gruesome of manners." Percy looked away from Piper' longing gaze, he couldn't hold eye contact with another human being, not while the wounds in his heart were being reopened. He'd loved each and every one of his men like they were his blood brothers, and for what it was worth, they practically were, and he had to listen to them all being killed in gruesome ways, powerless to stop any of it.

Percy looked up, his eyes no longer held that cheeky and challenging mirth that they once had, "My entire squad was either wiped out in the final firefight or we were captured and taken underground." "Another squad came in under covert ops to rescue my squad, it was a total farce. After I'd been found and freed, the militants sprung an ambush. Me and Luke were the only ones to get out of there alive." Percy explained, never once being able to tear his empty gaze away from the distant darkness that was constantly threatening to overwhelm his mind.

So Piper had been right, in his long life, he'd already seen so much that even a god shouldn't have to be put through. Her respect for him had never been higher.

"Percy, I'm so sorry." Her hands had found a solid grip on his body and they didn't feel like they were letting go any time soon.

"It's fine. I can eventually suppress the memories, but never for too long." Percy sighed again as he returned to his lying position in the bed. Piper laid her head onto his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"Percy." Piper whined with a fake tone that implied she was seconds away from throwing a temper tantrum. That was something that, coming from her, Percy wasn't sure whether or not he would be able to effectively handle.

"Yes?" He replied extremely cautiously, entirely unaware of exactly what to expect from her at that precise point in time. Her scent suddenly filled his nose as he took in the sweet aroma of cinnamon that danced along his senses, nullifying any anxiety he had about her in that exact moment.

"We need to sleep but I'm not tired anymore. Fix it." She told him slyly. It was dark so she no doubt couldn't see but a wide grin swept across Percy' face at the beautiful gift that was alcohol. They were both still drunk but it was the vodka which had led to this in the first place. Piper didn't wait for Percy to respond with anything witty, she dragged her tongue across jawline, then down to his collarbone and straight back up to his neck where a small stubble was already growing.

A moan escaped his lips as a result of Piper immediately giving into her animalistic instincts and freely pursuing the thing that she most wanted. Feeling pleased with herself because of Percy' audible pleasure, she decided to continue. She swept her wet tongue back across his chest, across one of his nipples and down to his impossibly set abs. She stopped with a kiss to his belly button before her tongue picked up the trail once more. They had both been completely naked so what she was doing next was easy.

Even in the darkness it was easy for Percy to make out the shape of Piper amazingly perfect ass slowly rising as her back arched and her head moved lower on his body. Suddenly he could see her entire body right as her tongue seemed to reach its destination.

"Oh fuck." Percy moaned in overwhelming ecstasy. She had no difficulty in wrapping Percy around her finger in order to satisfy her own extreme sexual desires. He was most surprised when he found out that her sex drive was almost as high as his own. They were both left feeling incredibly satisfied after they'd had their first rampage but it seemed that after only an hour's sleep that they were both perfectly happy to go again. Both of their bodies still held a sheen of moisture from where they'd both 'accidentally' found themselves covered in oil.

Percy wasn't going to be outdone, he pulled her up towards his body before they both rolled across his bed. "I swear to the Gods Percy, stop teasing me!" Piper moaned after Percy' dexterous hands had deftly navigated her curves and found the warmth between her legs. She was feeling sensitive after their initial session so turning her on was the easiest thing he'd done all day.

Sure enough they both became entangled with one another under the ocean blue sheets that lined Percy' king sized bed and the moans of them both began to get louder and louder. It was lucky that the Harbinger there were in had thick walls or they'd have plenty of angry teammates to be dealing with after all this.

By the time they had both collapsed in a heap after their second round there was daylight trying it's absolute best to penetrate the blinds that covered the windows. The alcohol was still in effect but neither of them exactly had anywhere to be that day so they were both content with simply falling asleep for as long as it took for them to recuperate after what had become pretty much a night of solid drinking and fucking.

Percy closed his lips over her exposed breast. "You can't be serious!?" She demanded in a hushed whisper before pleasure spread out across her body once more.

"Gods damn Percy, you really are an anima-OH!" Piper voice turned into a gasp as her hands rapidly grasped at the sheets when Percy' face disappeared under the sheets. She wasn't even sure how she was able to carry on doing this, but she had a faint idea. Percy; he brought out a side of her that nobody else could.

"FUCK!" Was the last thing Piper managed to practically scream before she pulled Percy out of the sheets and forced her mouth against his, unable to hold herself back any longer.


	17. Author's Note

**Hi guys. I am sooooooo sorry for the delay. I forgot about this fanfic. I will be posting a new chapter soon, I promise. In the mean time, I have posted a new fanfic. Go read that, while I make the next chapter. Kay? Thanks**


	18. an srry

guys i am not going to continue this srry. But i am revising my other fanfic.

-LoneWolfAtHearth


End file.
